Inuyasha and Kagome's Journal
by SilverWolfHowlsWithTheWind
Summary: Inuyasha and the Gang just beat Naraku, but what will become of Inuyasha and Kagome? How will they live from now on? And will Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship last through a tough time? Please RnR! a little OOC but mostly In Character
1. Chapter 1

Kagome ran to the well as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face

Kagome ran to the well as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face. '_I can't believe he's with her again! Why does this always happen to me? I know I did this to myself, since I chose to stay with him, even though I knew Kikyou is the one he loves. But, I just wish, he could see me for once instead of Kikyou!' _She sobbed, releasing the tears to flow freely. Trees flew by, blured by the tears. She finally saw the well and sighed in relief. She jumped into the well, allowing the calming blue light to engulf her. Her feet touched the ground, and she fell to her knees, hugging herself, trying to keep herself together.

"Oh, Inuyasha." She sighed, laughing feebly. "Why do I let myself get like this? I really _am_ just a weak human." Warm arms wrapped around her, pulling her towards a warm body. "No you're not." A voice whispered. She turned around and looked into a familiar face. "Inuyasha…" She whispered, and she wiped away the traitorous tears, and smiled up at the worried Hanyou.

"I'm sorry, I was just going back to give medicine for every one. We needed more because everyone was so injured after our final battle with Naraku. I tripped, and I think I sprained my ankle." Kagome said cheerfully. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. '_She's upset. Why is she trying to hide that from me? And why would she lie to me? _' Inuyasha thought, and grimaced, remembering that she had seen him with Kikyou. Again.

"Could you help me out of the well?" Kagome asked, wanting more than anything to just be in her bed. "Yea, sure." Inuyasha said, and he pulled her back into his arms, and jumped, lifting them both from the well and nearly lodged both their heads into the ceiling. He gently placed Kagome back on the ground.

"Thank you. I'll be back in a couple days." Kagome said. She smiled at Inuyasha, but a tear started to crawl down her face. She turned around quickly and walked to the house, forgetting about her sprained ankle, and wiped the tear from her eye. "Kagome.," Inuyasha whispered. So many things were running through his head, and so many completely different emotions and feelings ran rampant through his body.

Kagome walked through the dark house, trying to feel her way through the darkness without tripping on anything. A bruised shin and five stubbed toes later, Kagome was finally in the safety of her own room. '_Oh, what am I going to do? If I purify it here, I'll never be able to go back to The Feudal era. But If I purify it there, I can never come back to the present…' _Kagome sat down on her bed and sighed, holding up the now complete shikon no tama.

Kagome picked up the journal and pen that was on her nightstand. She opened it, revealing a picture Kagome managed to take of Inuyasha while he was sleeping. She smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes and she gently stroked the picture. She flipped through the pages, all filled with her adventures from the Feudal era.

She picked up the pen and started to write:

_**There really is no reason for me to return to the feudal era is there? I've thought about this so much, dreading the day that the Jewel would be complete. I've found myself thinking more and more about the time Inuyasha and I kissed, in Kaguya's castle. I'd like to think that I was the one he was kissing, but I can't help but think I wasn't the one that had been on Inuyasha's mind during that point of time. I want to know what I am to Inuyasha. And I want him to know how I feel about him too. Am I just a Friend? Something easily disposed of? A Jewel Detector, not needed once the Jewel is complete? Or, could I be.. Something more than that? Or something Less? I can never tell with Inuyasha, sometimes it seems like he likes me more than a friend, sometimes he likes me less than vermin. Sometimes like a friend, and sometimes as a burden. I want him to know that I don't want him to die. I want him to know how much I love him, even If he doesn't want to be with me. Oh Inuyasha. I seem to always walk in on you and Kikyou, don't I? Trust me, I wouldn't mind being oblivious. What am I saying? I'm talking to you when you're never going to read this. I'm pretty pathetic. Oh well. I guess I'm just going to have to accept the reality that Inuyasha is going to leave to die with Kikyou, and I will have to say here. There won't be anything left for me there anymore. Yes, I will stay here, and live a normal life. But… What if Inuyasha didn't leave with Kikyou? I know I shouldn't put such silly fantasies in my head, but It gives me some hope to hang on to. I think Mom and Gramps and Souta would understand If I stayed in the Feudal Era. I would miss them a lot, but, I think that my love for Inuyasha is so much more important, and I know I probably can't live without him. Especially If he really did have feelings for me. There's not much left here that I still fit into anymore, anyways. I'm distant with my friends and my school studies are even worse. I hope I can figure out what to do soon…**_

Kagome closed the journal and sighed, placing it back onto the nightstand. She turned off the light, andpulled the covers around her body and rested her head on her pillow.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

She touched her lips with her fingertips. '_Do you remember our first kiss, Inuyasha? If only you knew how long I've wanted to do that.' _ Kagome sighed again, filled with a longing to have Inuyasha's arms around her body. As she fell asleep, the last thing she remembered was Inuyasha's lips on hers.

Inuyasha silently looked into Kagome's room, and quietly hopped in. He peered over at Kagome's sleeping form, watching her chest rise and fall. He walked over to her, and wiped the hair from her eyes, revealing the trail of tears that she had shed.

'_I wish you would tell me what's wrong.' _Inuyasha sighed and sat on the floor, resting his head against the nightstand. He felt something brush against his head, and he reached up, grabbing a peculiar book from her nightstand. "Jour-e-nal?" Inuyasha sounded out, puzzled.

He recognized the book, because he had caught Kagome writing in it while she was supposed to be sleeping. He hadn't read anything for a while, but he was confident that he would be able to read fairly well. He opened up the cover, and found himself face to face with a picture of him sleeping, along with some pictures from the strange box that Souta had turned on when he had been fighting with Kagome.

He flipped through the pages, staring in awe. There were detailed accounts of everything that they had done for the past year. From the first moment Kagome had fallen through the well, to Their battle with Naraku, It was filled with detailed accounts and Kagome's thoughts and feelings.

He skipped through the pages, when something caught his eye. Kagome had normally written in blue ink, but there were a few written in pink. He started to read one of the pink passages. :

_**I suddenly realized that maybe, just maybe, I could save him with a kiss. He might just pull through this if he saw Kikyou. (AKA me) So now, The reason I am writing in pink ink, we kissed. And oh, was it the most amazing thing in the world! At first I was just so scared that this wouldn't work, but when he finally came too, he kissed me back. And my heart soared and I just wish it could have lasted longer. The feel of his lips against mine… I can still feel it now. I wish I could tell him that I didn't just kiss him to save him. That was the main reason, The excuse I found for doing it, But… I've got to admit to myself that I've wanted to kiss him for a really long time… **_

By the end of the pink passage, Inuyasha was about five shades deeper than pink in the face. He hadn't realized how much that really had meant to Kagome. '_No wonder she was so mad when I said I didn't mean it.' _He thought. He put his fingers to his lips, remembering how Kagome's lips had felt on his. He had never wanted it to end, too.

"You baka. Why would I be thinking about Kikyou at a time like that? For days that was all I could think about… Even now, I still dream about that." Inuyasha murmured, and sighed softly. He flipped through the pages again, and noticed the most recent entry was wet, covered with Kagome's tears. He read through the entry, scowling at some of the parts he disliked.

"'_**I'd like to think that I was the one he was kissing, but I can't help but think I wasn't the one that had been on Inuyasha's mind during that point of time' 'Something easily disposed of? A Jewel Detector, not needed once the Jewel is complete?' 'sometimes he likes me less than vermin' **_What is she saying? This isn't true at all." Inuyasha murmured, hurt at what he had made her feel. He gently stroked the paper, and smiled, rereading his favorite parts.

"'_**I want him to know that I don't want him to die. I want him to know how much I love him' 'I think that my love for Inuyasha is so much more important, and I know I probably can't live without him' **_Kagome…" He whispered, blushing hard again. Kagome turned in her bed, and Inuyasha stiffened. _'If I get caught with this, Kagome is sure to 'sit' me to the center of the earth.' _He started to put the book back on the table, but stopped. He slipped it into his hitoe, and gazed at Kagome's sleeping face, itching to wake her up and tell her how much he wanted to be with her.

He leaned over, and gently brushed his lips against Kagome's forehead. She started to stir, and he backed up, retreating towards the window. "Inu… Yasha." Kagome murmured. Inuyasha stiffened again, prepared to be buried about 10 miles below the surface of the earth. But her eyes stayed closed, and he sighed in relief, allowing himself to take a shallow breath of air. He opened the window and jumped out, landing on the roof underneath it quietly. He reached out to close the window, when he heard Kagome talking in her sleep again. "Inuyasha… I Love You."

**A/N" OMG! She sleep talked that she loved Inuyasha! What will be Inuyasha's reaction? And will Kagome realize her journal with all her thoughts and feeling of the feudal era has disappeared? See you soon!**

**-Silver Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot to put the disclaimer. I obviously do not own Inuyasha, so the characters aren't mine. Some passages may include scenes or quotes from the movies or the series, so if you recognize those, I don't own those either. Ok, I'll stop rambling and get to the story. Enjoy!**

_Last time: He reached out to close the window, when he heard Kagome talking in her sleep again. "Inuyasha… I Love You."_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inuyasha nearly passed out. '_Did I really just hear that?'_ He thought, rubbing his ears. But he knew his hearing was perfectly fine. He shut the window and jumped from the roof, running as fast as he could to the bone eater's well, and he jumped in, the blue light engulfing his body.

His feet touched the ground and he took off again, looking for a sanctuary. He ran in a daze, not seeing or feeling anything. Flashes of him and Kagome flashed through his mind. Pictures of them living in a little hut with little children running around; a pregnant Kagome and him snuggling; Growing old together; her loving him for who he was. He found himself high up in the branches of Goshinboku, breathing heavily and fingering the locket Kagome had given him.

In the chilled air of the night, he felt his mind clear, and he relaxed. '_She was sleeping, she wouldn't know what she was saying. Hanyous NEVER have a family or can love anyone. She couldn't love me." _Inuyasha thought, and he sighed. "I shouldn't have let my Imagination run like that. Those things never happen with people like me." He sighed again and closed his eyes, eventually escaping from his thoughts in a restless sleep.

Light streamed through the branches of Goshinboku, falling on Inuyasha's face. The light shone through Inuyasha's eyelids and he stirred, lightly swiping away a fly from his face. He groaned, and covered his eyes with his hands, trying to block the light from his still sleep filled eyes. He blinked trying to adjust to the light, and stretched.

A lump in his Hitoe caught his attention, and he pulled out the Journal he had swiped from Kagome. He placed it into a hole in the tree, and jumped down to the ground. _'If I keep this, at least I'll have something to remind me of Kagome. She would never stay here.' _ He tried to forget the voice that had been plaguing him through his sleep, and walked to the river. He splashed some water on his face and drank, surprised at how thirsty he actually was.

"Time to get Kagome back here for the celebration in the Village tomorrow." Inuyasha said sadly, and felt horrible, considering this would be the last couple of days he would see Kagome again. He walked slowly to the well, dreading having to go back. He didn't think he would be able to look Kagome in the face after what he saw last night.

The bushes rustled, and a figure dressed in blue jumped from his right. "Miroku, why are you jumping out at me like that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku, irritated at the monk for jumping out at him.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders and said, "Now look Inuyasha. This may or may not be the last time Kagome is here, so you better not screw up. You should head my advice and Tell Kagome how you feel, no matter how hard it is for you to do." Inuyasha growled and socked Miroku across the head.

"And you're giving ME advice, you lecherous monk!" Inuyasha growled, now _severely _irritated at the monk. Miroku rubbed his head and grinned, unfazed at Inuyasha's outburst. "If I remember correctly, I came clean with my feelings for Sango, and you know what? I'm going to be a married to the women I love tomorrow. So you _should_ take advice from me, if I do say so myself!" Miroku said smugly, and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Feh. Whatever. I'm going now." Inuyasha scowled and ran off. Miroku shook his head, and yelled after him. "I'd tell her you love her, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, his face so red it was almost maroon. He turned around slowly, almost looking mechanical. "Wha… WHAT DID YOU SAY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, SO BUT OUT YOU STUPID MONK!" Inuyasha screamed back at the monk, with a look that would kill the weak hearted. Inuyasha ran off in more of a mood than before, and Miroku shook his head, trying to control his laughter.

Inuyasha ran through the forest, nearly trembling in a rage. He always got angry when people tried to understand his emotions. Or, rather, he was embarrassed when people tried to understand his feelings and to keep people from knowing, he got angry. Kagome's scent reached his nose and he smiled, his anger at the monk almost completely forgotten for the moment.

He breathed deeply, and inhaled Kagome's sent further. '_Nothing smells as sweet as Kagome. Her scent does that to me everytime. How does she have such an effect over me? Even Kikyou's scent doesn't do that…' _He thought, Kagome's scent getting even stronger as he neared the well. He finally broke through the trees and burst into the small meadow that held the Bone Eater's well. Kagome's overstuffed bag appeared over the side of the well, and Kagome hoisted herself over it with a groan.

"Ugg." She laughed, dusting herself off and she looked at her bag. She sighed sadly, and started to pick it up, when it suddenly lifted in the air. "You shouldn't be carrying this, it's too heavy for you. Why do you have so much stuff anyways, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, looking at the sad expression on Kagome's face she was desperately trying to hide.

"It's for the festival tomorrow. I had to bring and nice outfit for tomorrow and then I had to bring food, and I absolutely HAD to bring a camera…" Kagome rambled on, recollecting all the stuff she had to bring. Inuyasha looked at Kagome funny. "What is a Cam-i-ra?" Inuyasha said, failing to say it right. Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's mistake and gently said, "It's a Cam-er-a, and it takes pictures, or 'paints' out people without taking as much time. That way I'll have lots of nice pictures of you all."

"Feh, you better not point that thing at me." Inuyasha scoffed, and he headed for the village, the large bag still on his back. "Why not!" Kagome fumed, chasing after Inuyasha's retreating form. She walked next to Inuyasha, fuming, but decided to not pick a fight with him, considering it might be one of their last days together. _'If he goes with Kikyou, would I still be able to be happy here?'_ Kagome shook her head. _'I'm going to be happy, we're celebrating Naraku's death tonight and then Miroku and Sango are getting married tomorrow. And I'll be able to stay here, whether Inuyasha wants me to or not. ' _

Kagome winced, remembering the teary discussion she had with her family a couple minutes ago. Her dream last night convinced her that she wouldn't be able to live in her era, knowing that Inuyasha may have chosen to live with her instead of Dieing with Kikyou. '_I'll do anything to keep Inuyasha alive. I just wish I was able to find my journal. It had my whole experience from here locked up inside of it, and a good picture of Inuyasha, If I do say so myself.' _ She giggled and Inuyasha looked over at her, relieved to hear her laugh again.

"What's so funny?" He asked, looking over at Kagome, relieved to see her eyes sparkle with laughter. Kagome shook her head, trying to quiet the peals of laughter threatening to escape her belly. "Nothing, just thinking." They walked in silence for a few minutes. The village finally came into view and Kagome smiled, just faintly able to hear Sango's panicked commands and watched the villagers bustling around to try to accommodate her wishes.

"Wow, I can't believe they're getting married." Kagome whispered, smiling to herself, and trying not to imagine the wedding that she could have with Inuyasha

"Yea. I never thought she would be so stupid as to fall in love with that lecherous monk." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, and Inuyasha winced.

"Well, it's true!" Inuyasha protested, and Kagome shook her head. "It doesn't matter! Anyone can fall in love, no matter how different they may be from each other!" Kagome said and Inuyasha stopped. He looked at the two eagles flying in the sky.

"Are you sure?" He whispered. Kagome looked over at him, shocked at the amount of pain written all over his face. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Kagome said, and moved so she was standing in front of him. "But I meant what I said. Anyone and everyone can fall in love, Inuyasha." She whispered softly, reaching up to touch his face. Inuyasha placed the bag slowly on the ground, relishing in the warmth of Kagome's hand on his face.

He gently wrapped his hand around Kagome's wrist and cupped her face with his other free hand. "Kagome, I have to tell you something." He whispered, leaning towards Kagome so his sweet breath tickled her nose. "And what would that be?" She said softly, intoxicated with his smell, she stared into his eyes, longing for his lips to meet hers.

"Kagome? Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Shippou jumped from the bushes and landed on Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped up ten feet in the air in surprise, and when realization finally kicked in, Kagome's face fell, dissapointment flooded through her body . _'I'm never going to find out what Inuyasha was going to say next, am I?'_ Kagome thought sadly. "SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha screamed, grabbing the kitsune by the tail and hit him on the head hard.

"OUCH! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me really hard!" Shippou cried, squirming away from the fuming hanyou and into the safety of Kagome's arms. "Feh, you deserved it! That's what you get for spying on us!" He scowled, picking up Kagome's bag and headed back to the town. '_Damn Shippou! How am I ever going to get the chance to talk to Kagome like that again?'_

"I'm sorry Shippou, But I'm going to have to agree with Inuyasha, even if I don't approve of his method of punishment. It's not nice to spy, and we were talking about something really important." Kagome sighed. Shippou looked at her suspiciously. "What were you talking about, anyway?" He asked, and Kagome blushed. "Oh, nothing really.."

"Then why did Inuyasha get so mad at me?" The cross kitsune fumed, and Kagome laughed, stroking his head. "Don't worry about it Shippou. Now, let's go find the bride-to-be, shall we?" Kagome smiled, and Shippou nodded. "I think she's a little nervous-" A blood-curdling scream arose from the village. Kagome laughed. "Of course! Who wouldn't be? Let's go find out what all the trouble is, huh?" The duo hurried down the path to the village, anxious to discover why Sango was screaming with such ferocity.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: I do not own Inuyasha

**a/n: I do not own Inuyasha. But a girl can dream, right?**

"AHHHHHH!" Sango screamed again, and Kagome and Shippou ran towards Kaede's hut, where Sango's screams were coming from. "Sango! What's wrong!? Why are you screaming like that?" Kagome yelled, bursting through the bamboo "door" and found a wailing Sango on the ground with Kaede trying to comfort her. Shippou jumped from Kagome's shoulder and ran to Kaede's side. "Do you want me to get anything?" Shippou asked.

"Can ye get some of the calming herbs I showed ye yesterday, Shippou?" Kaede asked calmly, trying to get the frantic Sango to rest on the futon for a moment. Shippou nodded and ran out the door, grabbing his little basket from the hook near the door.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango wailed, tears streamed down her face as she sat on the futon. Kagome walked over to her friend and hugged her. "What's wrong Sango? I'm sure Miroku is freaking out pretty bad right now about why you're screaming. Please tell me what's wrong." Kagome said, putting a comforting hand on Sango's shoulder.

Sango sniffed, and looked to her friend's kind face, struggling to gain composure. "Oh, I'm so silly, aren't I?" Sango laughed feebly, and wiped the tears from her face. Kagome smiled, and said, "No, Just scared out of your mind and worried about you wedding and the future. It's a heavy plate to hold. Now, will you tell me what's got you so upset?"

Sango nodded. "You see, in my village it was tradition for the father of the bride to take off something he had given to his daughter when he hands her off to the groom. But my fa-a-th-e-r-r isn-isn't here!" Sango said, bursting into tears, over come in grief. "Oh Sango." Kagome sighed sadly, hugging her friend again.

"I know how you feel, I also don't have a father anymore. I know that having Inuyasha give you away to Miroku isn't how you may have pictured your wedding, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind following that tradition. Would you like me to ask him for you?" Kagome said, and Sango nodded, her tears finally coming to a stop. "Oh, would you Kagome? Thank you, so much! You're the best friend anyone could ask for!" Sango exclaimed happily, and hugged her fiercely.

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend back. "Are ye alright now, Sango?" Kaede asked, and Sango nodded. Kaede shook her head, smiling and walked outside. "You know, I think it is very fitting that Inuyasha gives me up to Miroku." Sango said, and Kagome looked at her friend questioningly. "How so?" Kagome asked.

Sango shrugged and said, "Well, You and Inuyasha started this group, and you took us all in. In essence, we really all were orphans. Miroku has never said anything about a mother, and his father died, so he traveled alone to destroy Naraku. Then there's Shippou, whose parents were both killed, and then me. My whole village was destroyed, my family dead. Kohaku was alive, but only because of the shikon Fragment and his prolonged life only brought him suffering. Kagome, You and Inuyasha saved us all, that's why I think it is so befitting that Inuyasha gives me to Miroku and that you're my maid-of-honor."

Kagome blushed and hugged Sango. "'Aww, thank you!" Kagome said, and stood up. "Now, let's stop being sad and get excited for your wedding tomorrow!" Kagome exclaimed, and Sango blushed, feeling excitement building up insider her as well.

"Kagome, how do you do that?" Sango laughed, getting up and stretching out her sore legs. "How do I do what? Make people feel better?" Kagome asked, and Sango giggled. "Yes!" Sango exclaimed, and Kagome blushed and shrugged. "Practice, I guess!" She laughed. "Now come on! Let's go to the hot spring and get you ready for the feast tonight!"

Kagome pulled her makeup bag from her backpack Inuyasha must have deposited before Kagome and Shippou had made it to the hut themselves. They started to walk through the bustling village, towards the hot spring. Everyone was busy preparing for the feast tonight and then also the wedding taking place tomorrow.

The walked by the meadow that Sango and Miroku's wedding would take place, and Kagome sighed happily. _'I knew one day that Miroku and Sango would get married!' _"Hey, Kagome?" Sango started, and Kagome snapped herself from her daydreaming. "What's up Sango?" "What about you and Inuyasha? Will you be getting married soon as well?" Kagome nearly fell over with surprise and blushed a brilliant crimson that would have matched nicely with Inuyasha's Kimono.

"Wha-what? I doubt me and Inuyasha would ever get married." Kagome stuttered, and looked away, filled with sadness. "How come?" Sango asked, and Kagome looked around, noticing a few villagers still within earshot. "Can we talk about this at the spring?" Kagome whispered, and Sango nodded, and the two friends walked in silence.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, Kagome." Sango finally said. Kagome smiled sadly, and sighed. "Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. I just don't know what's going to happen now." They finally reached the spring and got undressed. Kagome pulled out the shampoo and conditioner, and they relished in the warmth of the hot spring.

"Now, will you tell me what's up with you and Inuyasha?" Sango asked, curious as to Kagome and Inuyasha's current position. Kagome sighed, but nodded. "Well, the thing is, Inuyasha promised to Kikyou that he would go to hell with her once Naraku was defeated. It was so long ago and I don't know if he's still going to go, since we've been through a lot together. Sango, I love him so much, and I don't want him to die!" Kagome started to sob, and Sango put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be ok, Kagome. But, I think if you don't want him to die, you should tell him how you feel. It won't change what will happen if you don't do anything, Kagome." Sango said, hoping that her advice would help Kagome. "You're, you're right. It won't get better if Just sit-" She stopped, listening for an 'oomph' and crash, but was relieved to here none. "Here and do nothing." She finished. Sango laughed, knowing exactly why she had stopped and what she had been listening for.

"Come on, enough about me, and more of getting ready for the celebration tonight!" Kagome said, and she pulled out her makeup bag.

**Meanwhile:**

**(This is after Shippou interrupted Kagome and Inuyasha's conversation.) **

Inuyasha quickly ran to put Kagome's bag in Kaede's hut, his ears plastered to his head to keep Sango's screams from deafening him. He quickly dumped the bag right inside by the door and ran out again. He ran quickly, heading to goshinbuko and he sighed in relief when he finally reached its branches. He jumped up the branches until he got to the hole with Kagome's journal. He pulled it out, and jumped up higher in the tree, trying to conceal himself as much as possible.

He breathed in Kagome's scent and sighed, content for the moment. _'I was just about to tell her something important, too. Then Shippou had to go and ruin it.' _He sighed and opened the book, smiling at the pictures on the first page. He flipped through the pages, when something caught his eye. He flipped backwards slowly, and found the page that had caught his eye.

"Oh, wow Kagome…" He whispered. It was a picture of him up in the dead tree that overlooked the village. There was so much detail, it was almost as if he was looking at himself in the river. '_How did she have time to draw me without me noticing?' _Underneath she had written a passage:

_**I'm finally finished with my picture of Inuyasha. I couldn't get very close to him because he'd have found out about the diary, and that wouldn't go very well. I was able to get the tree and his figure pretty well, but I'm kinda nervous as to how his face came out. I don't know if I did it enough justice. The only reference I had to go by was my memory. Maybe I'll ask Sango what she thinks, but later, after Naraku is defeated. Wow, I just realized that it's almost dawn. Inuyasha isn't going to be very happy with how tired I'm going to be… Oh well. It was worth it. I wonder what it would be like sleeping up on the tree branch like that…? It might be nice to sleep up there with Inuyasha… What am I saying? I'm blushing just thinking about it! Inuyasha would never go for that. I better sleep, or Inuyasha and I will fight all day tomorrow. **_

Inuyasha stroked the picture softly, and whispered. "She did this so well, just by memory?" He had wondered why Kagome had been so tired that one-day. He smiled. "So, she wants to sleep on the tree branch with me, huh? That could be interesting." He shook his head, realizing what he was saying, and imagining that the smile on his face was probably very similar to a certain lecher we all know and love…

"How and when did I start to think like him about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself. '_That one night after Kagome saved me from Kaguya. I realized how different Kagome and Kikyou really were. I knew I had promised to protect Kikyou, but when did she ever think about me? She wants to kill me now, so we can be in hell together. In her life, she wanted to change me into a human so the shikon no tama would disappear forever, and she could be free. She didn't really love me, did she? But Kagome… Ever since I've met her, she's accepted me with open arms. She never tried to change me, she thinks I'm perfect just the way I am. She even said that when I changed into a demon, she wasn't scared of me, but was scared of losing me. Is it possible? That she… Loves me?'_ He smiled, and then nodded._ 'I think I understand now.' _

He flipped through the pages again a few times, but stopped when he came to a page that was all wrinkled up, like it had gotten rained on. Or cried on, and by the looks of it very much. But before he could read any of it, a rock hit him in the face.

"Miroku! What do you want with me, I'm kinda busy!" Inuyasha yelled down, glaring at the blue splotch that hardly showed through the trees. Another rock hurled towards him in response, and he growled, smashing the rock to pieces. He placed the journal back to its hiding place and he jumped to the ground, glaring at Miroku.

"What's wrong with you? Why aren't you talking? And why are you throwing rocks at me?" Inuyasha asked, irritated at the monk. What he smelled next surprised him, badly. "Miroku… Are you, Crying?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku looked away, hiding his face.

"It would appear, that Sango would prefer not to marry me." Miroku said, his voice shaking. Inuyasha's face softened and he scoffed. "As if." Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "What did you say?" He asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "Isn't it obvious, Miroku? Sango gets angry every time you go after women. She follows you around like a sick puppy, worried about what you're doing and if you're ok. And you always protect her, even at the expense of your life, and then Sango always says that she would die with you. And you're questioning whether or not she wants to marry you?! She's just stressed out about the wedding. Don't worry about it."

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry; I guess I'm stressed out, too. Thank you, Inuyasha." Miroku laughed, and Inuyasha glared at him suspiciously.

"Feh. Whatever. Are you done blubbering now?" Miroku shook his head and started to walk back to the village. "Hey, Miroku. Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked, and Miroku turned around. "What can I do for you?"

Inuyasha mustered up all his courage and looked Miroku dead on. "Feh. Never mind." Miroku shrugged and walked back towards the village. "Damn." Inuyasha sighed, and jumped back up into the tree. He pulled the journal out and turned back to the page that smelled like Kagome's tears.

_**I don't know what to do anymore! I can't come back to the feudal era without running into Inuyasha and Kikyou! I haven't been able to stop crying since I left. He looked at me, and I knew he needed to tell me something, but I didn't want to listen. Everyone was worried about me this morning, but I didn't care. I was about to go back, so I could bring the shards back to Inuyasha. He doesn't need me to find the Jewel shards, because Kikyou can find them too. But, I don't want to not see him anymore! I want to be with him! And then I realized that I really was in love with Inuyasha. It hurts so bad though, knowing that the feelings weren't ever going to be returned. I want Inuyasha, when he looks at me, to see ME not Kikyou! I don't know who he thinks of me as! My mom found me so upset and she helped me to realize that me meeting Inuyasha wasn't a coincidence. One of my purposes in this world is to be with Inuyasha, and I want to be with him more than anything. I'm going to go back to talk with Inuyasha, to ask him if I can stay. Wish me luck!**_

Inuyasha felt his own tears start to pour out of his eyes. It hurt him horribly to know how much that had hurt Kagome. The whole time he was there by himself, he hadn't wanted anything except to be with Kagome. The whole time he had tried to convince himself that he was supposed to be with Kikyou. But if that was to be his destiny, Kikyou wouldn't be dead, would she?

It was almost noon, and he put the journal back into its spot. He wanted to just think for a little while. He closed his eyes, letting the breeze dry his tears. A familiar smell wafted by his nose, and he saw one of Kikyou's soul collectors fly past. He sighed, knowing what he would have to do.

He jumped from the tree, and ran after the soul collector. They finally stopped in a small clearing, which he recognized to be the place where he had first met Kikyou. He knew that meeting her here would be safe because they were far enough from the village were Kagome couldn't stumble upon them. A figure appeared in the shadows. "Feh. What an appropriate place to meet, huh Kikyou."

**A/N: I KNOW! I'M EVIL! But for the record, it pains me to leave it off right there. I'll try to write another chapter tonight, but it tends to take me a while. Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH to Anonamys (anon.) and Diamond369 for you're reviews! It really helps when you review cause it makes me want to write faster! And from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for you're reviews! And if you have any suggestions for the story, I would love to hear what you think should happen next! I know, not too much Inu/Kags time in this chapter, but there's plenty more to come! Also, I'm giving out pitchforks to anyone who wants to kill Shippou for ruining the moment between Inuyasha and Kagome last chapter. **

**Shippou: Gulps I'm going to run away now…**

**Till next time!**

-**Silverwolf**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own anything, sadly. Except maybe the story line, and this keyboard, but that's about it. Also, sorry about writing Kikyo and Shippo with the extra "u", I'm just used to seeing it that way in other stories, so that's the way I started to write it by. **

_Last time: A figure appeared in the shadows. "Feh. What an appropriate place to meet, huh Kikyo." _

"Inuyasha. Have you forgotten what you are here for? You left in quite a hurry the other day." Kikyo said, her face showing no emotion, as usual. She was playing with his mind again. "Feh. No, I haven't forgotten. And you know perfectly well why I left, Kikyo. But I do have to ask you something." Inuyasha said. Kikyo tried to take a step toward Inuyasha. But he backed away.

"Why the lack in emotion, Inuyasha? Usually by now you would be trying to hug me." She mocked, and chuckled quietly. Her laugh was hollow though, and Inuyasha winced at the sound.

"Tell me, Kikyo. Do you actually believe that we were in love?" Inuyasha asked. She didn't reply. Her soul collectors floated around the two, and Inuyasha finally noticed how unnatural Kikyo looked, especially in the light of midday. Her body was pale; no sun ever reached it, no matter how long she was out in it. Her smell was weakened by the smell of graveyard soil and bones. Her voice was raspy, and her hair dull. This was not Kikyo. Not how she should be, at least.

"Kikyo, you have known for a long time that we didn't have any feeling of true love towards each other. You wanted to be rid of the trouble of guarding the Shikon no Tama, so you could be an ordinary woman. If I was human, and the Shikon no Tama was gone, then there wasn't anything for you to worry about. You wouldn't be a disgrace to the miko way of life. And I was easy to seduce. I was lonely, desperately wanting to be accepted by someone. I was in love with the fact that someone may love me, Kikyo. But then it didn't take much to break the feeble strand of trust we had with each other." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo glared at Inuyasha. "What are you saying, Inuyasha? Why just last night you would have been down in hell with me already. Why the sudden change in interest?" Kikyo said smoothly, never losing her composure. Inuyasha sighed, and looked at her sadly.

"Kikyo, you aren't alive. There's nothing here for you now, and nothing for me there with you. You don't know how to live, and you never have. Kagome has taught me to love, to cry, to be happy. You never could have done that for me, Kikyo. You shunned the way I was and tried to change me. Kagome has always accepted me for who I am, Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, and the soul collectors around him started to hiss. Kikyo glared at him.

"But Kikyo, I do still love you, but I don't want to leave the opportunity I have here. I want you to be in peace, Kikyo. I don't want you to be trapped here. Please, go and be at peace. If you have ever loved me at all, do as I ask." Inuyasha said, trying to swallow the growing lump in his throat. Kikyo nodded, her eyes shinning. "I understand, Inuyasha. The compassion you feel for my suffering is not a trait you learned on your own, is it? Kagome is indeed an extraordinary child. I will do as you ask." Kikyo raised her face to the sun, and closed her eyes, smiling for the first time.

"Good bye, Inuyasha." Three golden orbs rose from her clay body, and her soul collectors raised them to the sky. The clay shell Kikyo had been living in disintegrated, and Inuyasha sighed sadly. He looked to the sky and noticed it was getting late. "Kagome's going to kill me if I'm late to the party." Inuyasha whispered. He picked up Kikyou's bones and wrapped them in the clothes she had been wearing. He walked back slowly, mourning the death of his first friend.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kagome looked to the path to the well, wondering were Inuyasha was. The festivities had already started, and she had thought that Inuyasha would be the first one there, seeing as he was the one to kill Naraku. She looked to where Miroku and Sango were dancing. They wanted to get as much time in as possible before they would be separated as the wedding tradition was the bride and groom did not see each other the day of the wedding until the ceremony.

Sango looked absolutely stunning in a black dress-like Kimono that was lined in green, and had a small butterfly and flower on the right sleeve. Kagome had done Sango's hair in a lose bun, with a few strands of hair that went to her shoulder before joining in with the rest of the bun. Kagome had placed some green, fancy chopsticks in the bun as well. Sango had switched her eye shadow from pick to a green that matched the trim of her dress.

Miroku looked handsome as well in his tux like kimono, and they danced gracefully. Kagome sighed again, hoping again to see Inuyasha come down the path. Suddenly, she jumped up, realization hitting her like a bullet. "No.. NO!" She screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking to see what was wrong. Kagome sobbed, falling to her knees. "Inuyasha!" She shrieked, and she was up on her feet, running as fast as she could down the path. "Don't leave me!" She shrieked again, Tears streamed down her face.

Sango looked after her friend sadly, praying that Inuyasha hadn't left. "Oh Kagome." She whispered. She herself started to cry, and she put her head into Miroku's chest. Miroku tightened his hold around Sango, trying to comfort her. Everyone talked quietly, not feeling like truly partying anymore.

Kagome tore down the path, searching for any trace of Inuyasha. She sobbed and screamed, hoping that she could have been wrong. "Inuyasha!" She sobbed, finally just collapsing in the middle of the path. She didn't care if a demon came along. She would gladly die now, knowing that Inuyasha was gone. "You baka! How could you leave me! I never even got to tell you how I felt!" She sobbed, holding her face in her hands. She started to remember the chorus to a song she once heard.

"What hurts the most

was being so close,

and having so much to say

and watching you walk away.

and never knowing

what we could have been

and not seeing that love in you

was what I was trying to do." (What Hurts the Most sung by Cascada)

She shook her head, not wanting to believe what the song was saying. "Inuyasha, please… Don't be gone. I have to tell you. INUYASHA! I have to tell you that I love you! Please don't die yet! I have to tell you … Inuyasha." She sobbed even harder, no longer being able to speak. She sat there in the collecting darkness, alone and miserable.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha ran the long way to get to Kikyo's grave, not wanting to be disturbed. He placed Kikyo's bones in their proper place and reburied them. He bowed his head, praying that wherever Kikyo was, she was happy. The wind blew by him, and he closed his eyes. He smelt something familiar on the wind. "Inuyasha…." He heard a faint whisper of Kagome's voice on the wind, and he could smell her tears. '_Why is she crying?' _He thought to himself, bolting towards the smell. Kagome was sad, and he couldn't stand it when she was upset.

'_She thought I had gone with Kikyo.'_ He winced, ever more upset that she was upset because it was probably his fault. "Kagome, I'm coming." He ran through the village, ignoring the startled villagers and not noticing the relieved faces Sango and Miroku had. He bolted up the path, Kagome's scent getting stronger, and he was very able to hear her sobs.

'_Kagome' _He slowed to a walk, afraid of scaring her, knowing she was just around the bend. He saw her then, Her back was turned to him, and she was sobbing so hard, he was afraid that she wouldn't be able to breath soon. Her face was in her hands, and her body shook hard. He walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Her body relaxed, and she looked up at him.

"It's ok, I'm right here. I didn't leave you. I would never leave you, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, kissing her forehead. She whimpered, tears still streaming down her face. She clung to him, burying her face into his chest. "I was s-so s-scared Inuyasha! I thought that maybe… You'd gone with Kikyo, and I wouldn't have the chance to talk to you one last time!" She sobbed. Inuyasha buried his nose into Kagome's hair and sighed.

"How could I ever leave you Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face, surprised. "But, weren't you going to go with Kikyo? I thought you loved her." She whispered. Inuyasha carefully wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Something came up. I discovered that I loved someone else. Someone who I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with." Inuyasha whispered. They were so close to each other that their noses were touching. '_He's in love with someone else?' _"And who would that be?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled.

"Stupid. You're really going to ask me that?" He laughed quietly, and he closed the space left between their lips, kissing her. Kagome's sadness was suddenly replaced with happiness and pure bliss. She kissed him back, deepening the kiss, relishing the feeling of his lips against hers. They finally broke apart to breathe, and Inuyasha said,

"You know when I said I needed to tell you something, earlier?" Kagome nodded, breathing in Inuyasha's sweet scent that came from his clothes. "I love you, Kagome. Not Kikyo, Not anyone else. I love you." Inuyasha held his breath, waiting for Kagome's response. Kagome looked up at his face, her eyes shinning with tears again.

"Oh Inuyasha. I've wanted to tell you something too." She said, and inwardly laughed at his expression. "I love you too." She whispered and closed her eyes, kissing him again. He smiled before kissing her back hard. They finally broke apart, gasping for breath. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha and he pulled her into his embrace.

His ear twitched, hearing the villagers calling their names down the path. "Why don't we call it a night?" He whispered, scooping her up bridal style. He ran to the old tree that overlooked the whole village, and jumped up to his favorite branch.

"What're you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, yawning. He pulled off his hitoe and placed Kagome on his lap. He then draped the hitoe over them both; making sure Kagome was covered by it to protect her from the wind. "We have to sleep somewhere, don't we?" He said. He wrapped his arms around her under the makeshift blanket, relishing the warmth she was giving off, and floating in the pleasure of her scent.

"It's just, I've never slept up here with you before. Thank you Inuyasha." She sighed, closing her eyes, snuggling her head into his chest. He just smiled; content to hold the women he loved.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Sango and Miroku looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome and smiled, glad that their friends had finally given themselves up to their feelings. "Sango, I believe that you and I are trend setters." He laughed, lightly tapping the end of her nose with his finger. Sango laughed.

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if they got married fairly soon. Which reminds me, we are to be separated tonight until sundown tomorrow." She sighed sadly. Miroku laughed, and said, "Remember we only have to wait a few hours, and then we have each other for eternity." They said goodnight, and went to their separate huts, excited for what the future held in store for them.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Miles away, a figure ran in a slower whirlwind then usual, now that his jewel shards were gone. "I'm coming for you, Kagome. And if anyone gets in my way, I'll kill them."

**A/N: YAY! I actually was able to finish another chapter today! I swear, I started crying when I was writing this, as sad as it may seem. I guess I got to stop listening to sappy Inuyasha/kagome song tributes in youtube while writing my stories… But I do love Inuyasha and Kagome fluff!**

**Me: Alright Shippou, you don't have to hide anymore! **

**Shippou: Really?**

**Me: Yes. But interrupt Kagome and Inuyasha again, and I won't save you. **

**Shippou: .:Gulp:.**

**Uh oh! Sango and Miroku are getting married tomorrow, and an angry Koga is on his way to take back Kagome! What's Inuyasha going to do? See you soon!**

**-Silverwolf **


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, the sun's first rays falling on his face

**a/n:**

**Sippo: She doesn't own Us!**

**Me: But that would have been cool, wouldn't it?**

**Shippo: I dunno.. who knows what you'd make us do?**

**Me: .:Smiles evilly:.**

**Shippo: .:Gulps:. Umm, let's just get to the story…**

Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open, the sun's first rays falling on his face. He sighed happily, and smiled, remembering that Kagome was still sleeping in his lap. He ran his hands through her hair, untangling it gently. She stirred, the light hitting her eyes. She groaned and turned her head into Inuyasha' chest.

He laughed, and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Good morning sleepy head." He whispered, softly kissing Kagome on her lips. She smiled beneath the touch, and she opened her eyes. "Now, I would not mind being woken up like that everyday." She whispered, and kissed him back.

She looked up into his golden eyes, Her body melting into his. "Oh Inuyasha, I have something else to ask you." Kagome said, and Inuyasha looked down at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, anxious to hear what was wrong with Kagome. She smiled, reading his feelings easily.

"Will you let me stay here in the feudal era? With you?" She saw his eyes widen, and was frightened for a moment. '_Will he really let me stay?' _Inuyasha looked deep into her eyes. "Is that what you want to do? Do you really want to give up you're other friends and family in the other era?" He whispered.

"I can't live without you, Inuyasha. I already said goodbye to my family. I'm staying here." Kagome whispered, and looked away. He growled, softly turning her face back to his. "Don't turn that beautiful face from me." He laughed softly. "Of course I want you to stay here! I just didn't think you'd want to leave your friends and family behind."

Kagome looked to the rising sun and smiled. "What is there left for me in that era without the man I love?" Kagome laughed, stretching. "Ack!" She yelped, bringing a startled hanyou and herself to have a nice meeting with the ground. Inuyasha flipped her onto his stomach, letting himself take the full impact of the ground.

"You're such a klutz!" He laughed, sitting up. Kagome pouted, crossing her arms. "Trees may not be the best place to sleep." She countered, and Inuyasha just started to laugh harder. Kagome smiled, feeling her own laughter bubbling up. They laughed for a few more minutes, Kagome sitting on Inuyasha's lap. _'I don't think I've ever seen him laugh like this before. I love his laugh. It makes me wonder what our future will be like...' _

Suddenly, Kagome stood up, gasping. "OH MY GOSH! MIROKU AND SANGO ARE GETTING MARRIED AND WE HAVE TO BE DOWN THERE TO GET READY!" She fretted, trying to pull Inuyasha up from the ground. "Come on Inuyasha we have to go!" Kagome said again, and Inuyasha got up, dusting the dirt from his clothes.

"All right, I'm coming! I doubt anyone is up right now, anyways!" He said, pulling his hitoe back on. Kagome reached for his hand, and he held it, rubbing soft circles into it with his thumb. "Inuyasha, would you mind doing another tradition for Sango?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha snorted.

"Humans sure have a long list of traditions and rituals." He said, but quickly continued to talk, seeing Kagome's glare. "But sure. What do you want me to do?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, filled with awe. '_He really has changed a lot, hasn't he?' _Inuyasha looked down at her questioningly.

"Are you going to tell me what you want me to do or will you just keep staring at me like that." Inuyasha asked, annoyed at Kagome's expression. She blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking. But Sango wanted to know if you could take the ring off that her father gave her before you give her up to Miroku. That's why she was so upset yesterday." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded, then noticed that they had stopped outside Kaede's hut.

Kagome looked around and laughed quietly. "You're right, no one is awake yet." She silently pulled her bag out from Kaede's hut, carefully putting it on her back. "Yeah, well, everyone probably got drunk last night. They'll probably be sleeping in a while." Inuyasha said quietly, knowing if he disturbed the villagers he'd be in for a big sit from Kagome.

"Why don't we try to finish up getting ready for the wedding? That way they all can sleep easy for a little longer." Kagome asked Inuyasha, looking up into his golden, beautiful eyes. He smiled, drowning in her brown eyes. "Sure. We should enjoy being alone for a little while at least." _'She's turning me into such a push over.' _He laughed to himself, and took Kagome's hand, taking the heavy bag from her shoulders with the other.

"What have I told you about carrying this stupid bag?" Inuyasha scolded playfully. Kagome smiled, slapping his arm playfully. "Ow!" He laughed, rubbing his arm. "I can hold the bag if I want to." She said, laughing again. "Humph." He pouted, but held onto the bag.

They walked through the still sleeping town, heading towards the meadow that Sango and Miroku would get married. '_And, if I'm lucky, I'll ask Kagome-' _He was pulled from his thoughts when Kagome gasped. "It's so beautiful…" She whispered, gazing at the rising sun illuminate the meadow. Everything seemed to glow softly, giving the observers of the spectacular event a feeling of magic.

Kagome shook her head, trying to shake the spell the meadow was placing on her. She clapped her hands together, and rubbed them. "Let's get to work, shall we?" She sighed happily. Inuyasha snorted, but followed Kagome down to the small 'stage' as Kagome called it. Flowers were placed all around and Inuyasha wrinkled up his nose from the smell of the pollen.

"Inuyasha, can I see my bag?" Kagome asked, trying to lift it from his shoulder. He placed it gently on the ground, and sat down, cross-legged, trying his best to just breathe in Kagome's scent. She started to pull all the stuff out that was for Sango's wedding. She pulled out a strange box, that blinked up at Inuyasha's confused face.

"What is that thing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome pulled a couple more things from her bag, and said, "It's called a boom box. It plays music so you can listen to it whenever you want." She frowned, and her eyebrows pulled together, frustrated. Inuyasha frowned, not liking that she was upset. She turned her bag over, dumping everything out. She sifted through it a couple times and sighed.

"Dang it, I left the special tape I made for Miroku and Sango's wedding on my desk." She sighed. She had just said goodbye to her family, and she didn't want to go back. It would just make it harder for her to come back. Inuyasha saw her pained face, and frowned harder. "Would you like me to go back for you?" Inuyasha asked softly.

She nodded, and pulled out another strange object from the box she had called a boom box. "It looks like this, and it should be on my desk in a little bag. Just grab the whole bag, because it also has extra batteries in it." Inuyasha nodded, and turned around.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She whispered. He turned around and smiled at her. "No problem." He made sure that she had her arrows, and sprinted for the well. He wanted to be as fast as possible. He jumped in, letting the blue light envelop him and as he hit the ground, he was back out in a flash. He jumped through Kagome's window, and looked at the desk, spotting the little bag Kagome had wanted her to take.

The door creaked open, and Inuyasha's head snapped up. He was surprised to see Kagome's mother standing in the doorway. "Inuyasha… May I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, pleading him with her eyes to oblige. He nodded, and she sat down onto Kagome's old bed.

"Inuyasha, would you mind me asking? Do you plan on asking Kagome to marry you?" She asked, and Inuyasha blushed brilliant crimson. "Well… umm.. I-I'm uh," He chuckled nervously. Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him, understanding his discomfort.

"I trust you to protect her for me. But also, I wish to give you this. It is a tradition in the Higurashi family to pass this on to the eldest daughter or granddaughter. My mother gave it to my husband to give to me when he proposed. Would you please give it to Kagome when you propose to her?" She asked him, handing him a velvet-lined box. He nodded tucking the box into his robes.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, and hugged him. "Thank you." She said. Inuyasha relaxed into her hug, enjoying the warmth a mother's arms gave off. _'It's been a while since I've felt a mother's arms.' _She smiled at him again. "If you're ever here in the future, don't be afraid to visit!" She smiled, and he nodded, smiling back.

He jumped out the window with a, "Bye" and headed back to the well. As soon as he was back, he ran to Kagome, smiling slightly at how beautiful she looked in the morning light. "Hey, Kagome. Here's the bag you wanted." He said, handing it over. She smiled brightly, and jumped up, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Inuyasha." She laughed, and pecked him on the cheek.

Inuyasha blushed, and looked away. He noticed that most of the decorations were set up, all that was left was the actual wedding to be had. "Nice job, Kagome. You did a lot in such a short time." She blushed, and grinned, remembering what her friends had once told her. "I guess I'm good at doing stuff under pressure." She laughed.

Inuyasha looked at the boom box, cocking his head. Kagome watched him, silently shaking with laughter. "Would you like to listen to one of the song's I picked out for the wedding?" She said softly. He nodded, and she put in the tape into the boom box, and pressed a button. A song started to play, and he smiled, relating well to the song.

"Why don't we go get Miroku and Sango ready for the wedding?" Kagome asked, and tugged Inuyasha's sleeve. "Yea, yea. Whatever." He scoffed. She just rolled her eyes.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha was up in Goshinbuko, trying to avoid the busy villagers. Especially Kagome. He rubbed his face, trying to get the dirt that encrusted his face off. Normally he didn't mind rocks, they may be bothersome sometimes, but otherwise they didn't bother him. But they suck when you are forced to plow forcefully face first into them.

The scratches on his face were already healed, but he definitely didn't want to get anymore of them. He should stop helping Kagome. "Stupid Kagome. I did exactly what she said to do." He grumbled, glaring off through the tree branches. A small figure bounced through the branches, and landed on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Ya know, you didn't do exactly what she said. She asked you to bring back some chickens that her mom had ready, and you just brought back to live chickens. I don't know why she was so angry, cause you did what she asked, but apparently you should have known!" Shippo said. He quickly jumped out of the hanyou's reach, knowing that he would be in for a bump on the head if he didn't.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, and dug his claws into his hands. He managed to ignore the kitsune's comments and relaxed a bit. Shippo frowned, sure that his comment would have put him over the edge. It didn't seem like it had much affect, so he continued.

"Maybe Kagome will stay for good in her time, seeing as you're never any help to her. You better hope not, cause I will never let you forget it if you let her leave." Shippo scolded. Inuyasha growled, tired of Shippo's provoking. He grabbed Shippo's tail and showed his teeth at the kitsune. Shippo yelped, struggling to free himself from his severely pissed off captor.

"Shippo, if you wish to live a long age, you better leave me alone. And don't you DARE tell ANYONE where I am, you got that?!" Inuyasha growled, so close to Shippo's face that their noses were nearly touching. Shippo nodded quickly, staring at the large fangs in Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha let go of Shippo's tail, resulting in the little fox youkai plunging to the ground. He hit dirt hard with an "oomph" and got up, rubbing his back. He glared up at the hanyou, sticking his tongue up at him.

"Feh. Why would she want to stay here? She's got hobo or whatever in the other era." Inuyasha said, looking up through the branches. He jumped up to the hiding spot he placed Kagome's journal in, and pulled it out.

He went to the very top of the tree and opened the journal, flipping through the pages, slowly looking through the pages for something interesting to read. He cringed at the tear stained pages, and he finally came to a page that seemed interesting. Kagome seemed like she had been seriously PISSED, and that is something to be wary about. Reading this might spare him some pain later.

_**I HATE PEOPLE!! I'm sorry, I'm a little angry right now. sigh Ok, I'm so mad right now at these stupid villagers!! There had been a few murders in the area that the villagers said was the work of a demon. So Inuyasha and I got ready to kill the demon. It turned out the "demon" was only a half demon. And he also happened to be the sweetest and harmless half demon I've met. His name is Jinenji and he grows herbs and medicinal plants. I don't think Jinenji has ever squashed a fly or bug before, which I could say otherwise of Inuyasha. But It's not his fault that he had to do that kind of stuff. He never really had parents to protect him. The villagers started throwing rocks at him, which I thought was a dumb move by them. If he was murdering people, then if they throw rocks at him, wouldn't he just attack them? People in this era just have absolutely NO common sense. Anyways, they were being really annoying and Inuyasha is sitting there with Tetsaiga like, 'Well this is a waste of time. Feh. It's a good thing he is the one that we needed to go to, or I'd be seriously pissed.' I could totally hear him saying that. But what happened next was hysterical. An old lady ran out from the hut screaming her head off with a log and smashed it into Inuyasha's head! I'm laughing just thinking about it, because I know it didn't really do anything to Inuyasha, and he's scowling at me right now. I think he can read my mind or something, because he has a look on his face like he knows exactly what I'm writing about. Anyways, we finally convinced them that we weren't a threat and got the herbs for Kirara and Sango. We left, and overheard the villagers talking about attacking Jinenji and his mother. I couldn't let anyone harm them, so Inuyasha went in search of the real murderer and I went to stay with Jinenji and his mother. It seems like Jinenji has not been near many humans before, by the way he acted, but I'm not surprised. It's not like anyone ever treated him nicely. People are so biased here, it makes me so sick. I can't believe I am the same species as these horrible people. My heart just hurts so much thinking about all the poor beings that have to suffer because of the cruelness of people. Anyways, we were eating and a huge mob of people come and light the hut on fire, and me and Jinenji's mother go out to try to calm them down. Or bash their heads in with some logic, but a huge demon comes! The true murder came with it's children, and started to attack the villagers. I got my bow and arrows and urged Jinenji outside to help us take down the demon. I managed to shoot an arrow at the monster, but it hit me, and I blacked out. The next thing I remember is Jinenji standing over me, and saying that I was the only one who ever treated him like a real person. I just wanted to cry, but right then, Inuyasha appeared and killed the baby monsters. I yelled to him to help Jinenji, but his mother said that he had to do this battle on his own. He finally beat the monster, and the villagers were frightened of him. But Inuyasha was disappointed that Jinenji was still kind to him. What makes me really angry is that even after Jinenji saved them and treated their wounds, they were still reluctant to accept him as a person. It's not fair. Inuyasha told me a little bit about how he felt, and I was glad. Not at the way he had to live, but that he told me how he felt. It hurts me so much how hard it must have been for Inuyasha. I think back to how easy it was for me when I was little, even after my Dad died. I had my mom, and I was never really made fun of. Oh, Inuyasha. You would be so angry if you knew how sad this makes me, wouldn't you? But I can't help it. I'm not sure yet, But I think it's because I like you. A lot. Or else I don't think it would pain me as much as it does. Oh, wow, am I really crying? It's kinda sad how many times I've cried on these pages. Inuyasha, Is this feeling I have really love? And will my heart be broken for the rest of my life after you go to hell with Kikyo? **_

Inuyasha felt his eyes water, angry at himself for making Kagome feel so horrible. 'Did I really show how alone I felt? I didn't know how much this affected Kagome.' He thought to himself, tracing the pattern of the tear marks. Right then, he realized how much it truly hurt Kagome when he had snuck off to Kikyo.

She had never been angry at him. She felt betrayed and sad. But mostly heartbroken. His heart felt like a fist was ripping it apart, and he closed the book to put it away. He wiped away a stray tear, quickly placing the journal in the tree, and racing through the tree branches. His sadness quickly turned into anger, and he pulled out the tetsuiga and started to slash away at the trees angrily.

"I'm such an idiot!" He screamed, Knocking out a large amount of trees with his wind scar. "How could I not notice it before? This feeling… What is it?" He whispered, his anger slowly depleting to confusion. His head started to pound, the feelings quickly running through his head and heart screwing up his system. He just couldn't have these feelings if he wanted to survive.

He stiffened, a horrible stench reaching his nose. "Kouga, what the hell do you want?" He growled, glaring at the slowly oncoming whirlwind. The wolf youkai snorted, coming to a stop. He swished his tail arrogantly, and stuck his nose up into the air.

"I could smell your stench from miles away, and I was on my way to get Kagome." Kouga said, and Inuyasha stiffened, suppressing a growl deep within his chest. "Plus, I could see you attacking trees and cursing yourself for a while. I thought you might have let Kagome get in danger. Fortunately for you, I was wrong."

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles and allowed his growl to reach his throat. "You better leave Kagome alone." He growled. "It isn't obvious to you that Kagome isn't into you?" Inuyasha smirked. Kouga scowled, looking off towards the village.

"Ah, but you forget, its mating season. There's no way she'll be able to resist me." Kouga said, flexing his arms. Inuyasha silently cursed himself, forgetting that it was that time of year. 'Is that why I'm having such confusing feelings right now. It's just, are my feelings because of the season or, are they real?' Inuyasha shrugged the thoughts off and scoffed.

"As if. She's not a demon. She isn't affected by mating season at all. And you obviously have no charm, so you should give up before you even start." Inuyasha said, looking up towards the wolf youkai. He looked around startled, and noticed the whirlwind heading for town. "See ya, Mutt face!" Kouga yelled over his shoulder.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled, racing as fast as he could back to the village. 'I have to get there first.

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's been a long week for me at running camp, but it was fun anyways. Except for the 2 ½ miles of continuous uphill yesterday. And then the dance. Oh well. Hope you like the enjoyed chapter, and I don't think you can review twice for one chapter, so just review this one on the author's note chapter please! I hope you like it!**

**Shippo: Oh no! Kouga's coming! The idiot. **

**Me: I know! Can't he take a hint?**

**Shippo: Come on Kirara, let's go hide somewhere that is safe from all the drama. Kouga should be in for it big time.**

**Kirara: Mew .:runs with Shippo into a small cave:.**

**Untill next time!**

**-SilverWolf**


	6. IMPORTANT author's note

A/N: I know its been a really long time since I last updated, but I have an important thing to say

**A/N: I know its been a really long time since I last updated, but I have an important thing to say. I think I'm going to change the last chapter a bit, cause it seems like it's going too fast. Also, I'm not very satisfied with how it turned out either, so I've changed it, so please check and see if it is any good. Thank you! **

**Also, I want to give my thanks to the people that have reviewed. It means so much to me, and It helps me to keep writing with all your positive comments! Also, I don't mind if you have any thing that you would like to see changed is great too! **

**A special thanks too:**

**Malfoylover1**

**Diamond369**

**Inuloverxx (anon)**

**Inuloverxx**

**Sarora1997a**

**LadyRini478**

**Goddess-of-the-moon19**

**Thank you all again!**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everybody

**A/N: Hey everybody! It's been a long week for me at running camp, but it was fun anyways. Except for the 2 ½ miles of continuous uphill yesterday. And then the dance. Oh well. Hope you like the enjoyed chapter, and I don't think you can review twice for one chapter, so just review this one on the author's note chapter please! I hope you like it!**

**Shippo: Oh no! Kouga's coming! The idiot. **

**Me: I know! Can't he take a hint?**

**Shippo: Come on Kirara, let's go hide somewhere that is safe from all the drama. Kouga should be in for it big time.**

**Kirara: Mew .:runs with Shippo into a small cave:.**

**Untill next time!**

**-SilverWolf**

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time. I have had to babysit for the past few days, and I have to get up early. Which leads to the point were I can't stay up late, and ussualy that''s when I've written these chapters. I'm not sure that I like this chapter, but hey. Who knows? Hopefully you guys will! **

**Shippou: Do you always ramble on like this?**

**Me: .:Shifty eyes:. Who me? I NEVER ramble…. Heh heh heh….**

**Shippou: Well, now that she's stopped rambling, hurry up and read!**

**Me: HE- .: Is gagged by Shippou:. **

Smoke felt like it was coming from Kagome's brain. She felt brain dead and her body screamed in protest for every one of her movements. '_Apparently it isn't good to fall out of trees and then try to plan a wedding.' _ Kagome sighed, fussing over Sango's dress like Kimono and her hair and make up. She was going to explode if she heard Sango worry about the stupid wedding.

"Kagome, are you sure that all the decorations are up right?" Sango asked for the millionth time. Kagome closed her eyes, and her eyebrow twitched. "Sango…" She warned, and Sango inched away from Kagome's steaming figure. She gulped and chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know you said they are fine. I'm just nervous." Sango murmured nervously. Kagome sighed, and smiled over at Sango. "I understand. But you can't be so nervous all the time! It'll be fine. But if you ask me that one more time, you'll _never_ be married to Miroku." Kagome threatened.

Sango cringed, frightened slightly by Kagome's reaction. _'I think Inuyasha may be wearing off onto Kagome.' _Sango laughed to herself, and straightened up, allowing Kagome to finish her hair. Kagome finally finished with Sango, and was admiring her work. "Wow, Miroku isn't going to be able to resist you if he sees you like this!" Kagome said, finally feeling excitement flow through her body.

Sango blushed. "Really? You thinks so?" She twisted her hair around her finger, and looked away from Kagome. Kagome smiled at her friend. "Of course! He's going to have a even harder time keeping his hands off you though." Kagome laughed, seeing a vein pop out on the top of her head.

"If that perverted monk tries anything. I'll kill him." Sango growled, and Kagome laughed. "Don't worry Sango, I'll-" She was cut off by screams coming from the village. Kagome groaned, and said "Sango don't move. If I have to do your makeup again, I think I might die. Stay here." Kagome commanded, grabbing her arrows and rushing out the door.

She raced out of the hut, anxious to find what was causing the commotion. _'I have to kill whatever is attacking so Sango and Miroku's Wedding isn't ruined.' _She raced past all the frightened people, sensing a familiar demonic aura. She stopped trying to push through the crowd and groaned. "Kouga." She sighed, knowing the danger wasn't actually dangerous.

The wolf demon caught sight of her and rushed to her side, grabbing her hands in his. "Kagome! I've finally found you. Now, come with me, so you can be my women." Kouga said, and Kagome's eyes widened, seeing the destruction around her. Kouga had gone crazy when he was looking for her.

Streamers lay in pieces on the ground. Traditional lanterns and candles thrown and broken, and the rugs were scattered. Some hung from tree branches and she noticed one that looked like moths had attacked it. "Kagome?" Kouga said, trying to capture her attention.

Kagome closed her eyes, trembling in anger. Kouga felt her aura darken, and backed away a bit. He gulped, knowing Kagome is not someone you want to screw around with when she's angry. Her head snapped up, eyes blazing. "KOUGA!" She screeched, her eyes glowing.

Kouga gulped, taking another few steps back. "This can't be good." He muttered under his breath, watching Kagome literally pulse with fury. "You're damn right it isn't." A voice came from behind him. He jumped, startled by Inuyasha's sudden appearance.

"Kagome glared at Kouga, but a small smile came to her lips. "Inuyasha? Could you do me a favor?" She asked sweetly from behind her teeth. Inuyasha nodded, cracking his knuckles. "Would you mind holding Kouga down for a minute?" Inuyasha smiled, and grabbed Kouga's arms, allowing his claws to sink into the wolf's arms.

Kagome walked over slowly, looking at the ground, seeming to collect herself. _'Maybe this could work out. I'd love to see the look on dog turd's face when Kagome does something nice…' _He smirked, and she looked up, smiling gently. She took a deep breath.

"Kouga…" She said quietly, leaning close to his face. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS? AND THEN YOU COME AND START TEARING EVERYTHING APART? I DON'T LOVE YOU KOUGA, SO STOP COMING HERE AND TRYING TO MAKE ME YOUR MATE! I DON'T WANT TO AND NEVER HAVE!" She screamed into his ear, and he winced, not expecting her to lose it that bad. She slapped him hard, allowing some of her purification powers to go through her hand into his face.

Kouga winced, her slap and words digging at him. Had he ever felt like he loved Kagome? Not really. He just admired her because she was loyal. But he had a feeling that she probably wouldn't be very loyal to him. Kagome sighed, and said, "Inuyasha, let him go."

Inuyasha let go, and walked to Kagome's side, smirking at the disgruntled Kouga. He opened his mouth to say something, but felt Kagome's body literally vibrating with anger beside him. '_Better not chance it. I'd rather not be sent through the middle of the earth and through to the other side.' _ He closed his mouth, satisfied with just smirking at the wolf youkai.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand. "Come on Inuyasha. We have to decorate _again. _And Kouga…" Kagome said, looking over her shoulder at Kouga. "If you touch anything else for Sango's wedding or you're not gone in the next few minutes, I will take Tessaiga and personally send a wind scar at you, you got that?" Kagome hissed. Kouga inched slowly away, afraid of Kagome's wrath. He could tell that she meant what she said.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's stomach, pulling her close. "Someone's not in a very good mood today, huh?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome scowled, and sighed. She leaned back into his torso, allowing his presence to calm her down.

"You wouldn't be in a good mood too, if you had to deal with all this. I have dealt with Sango freaking out, I have to deal with Miroku's problem with not keeping his hands to himself, and then Kouga destroying everything. How am I going to be able to get this wedding up and running now?" She sighed, turning so she could look up into Inuyasha's eyes. He smiled softly down at her, rubbing her back gently.

"You worry about Miroku and Sango. I'll work on fixing the decorations. Allright?" Inuyasha whispered, and Kagome smiled up at him. "Thank you." Kagome said, and Inuyasha blushed. "Keh. Now get going wench." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome's gaze hardened, glaring up at the hanyou. Inuyasha realized his mistake far to late. This was not the time to mess with Kagome, and he was sure to get sat. "Inuyashaa!" She hissed, pulling out of his arms. "How many times do I have to tell you? Do NOT call me a wench!" He grimanced, waiting for her to say it.

"Now can you go work on the decorations?" She sighed, and his ears twitched. _'Huh? I was sure she was going to sit me.' _ Kagome walked back towards the hut Sango was in to calm her down. Inuyasha let out the breath he had subconsciously been holding.

He felt so free. He had laughed at the devil in his- or rather her face and is alive to tell the tale! AND he didn't have one scratch on his face or stone up his nose(Trust me, that was pretty uncomfortable, and even more embaressing when Kagome had to take it out. They had been so close… and unfourtunatly for him he had been trying to avoid smelling her too much because of the whole spring thing).

He started to laugh, relieved. But he then noticed exactly how much damage Kouga had caused. "I'm surprised Kagome didn't purify that bastard to hell." He murmured nervously. "She is definitely capable of it, too." He shuddered, picking up some lanterns off the ground, hurrying to fix all the decorations.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha scowled, the young miko slowly advancing on him, weapon in hand. "What are you planning on doing with that thing?" He growled, eyeing the comb Kagome held in her hand. She scowled at him, and turned around, taking a deep breath.

She suddenly wheeled around and tried to get the comb into his hair. He grabbed her arm millimeters before the comb touched his hair. "Don't even think about it, Kagome." Inuyasha said, gently pushing Kagome and the dreaded comb away from him. She sat down and crossed her arms.

Yes, she was acting like a five year old but what other way was she going to make him somewhat presentable for the wedding? Inuyasha looked at the young miko, his face softening. "Kagome… You KNOW I don't like the stupid comb."

Kagome turned her head away from him with a 'hmph'. His face fell, saddened by her lack of interest in him. He sighed. "You are making me so soft. Fine. You can comb out my hair. But be gentle!" He warned, and Kagome jumped up with a happy squeal.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She cried, jumping up to the Hanyou and slowly detangling his hair. He winced, the comb catching a knot in his hair. He whimpered softly, and Kagome clicked her tongue.

"Stay still, Inuyasha! It wouldn't hurt if you stay still!" Kagome said, slowly detangling another knot. He growled, and said, "How do I let myself get into these situations?" Kagome laughed and sat on Inuyasha's lap, slowly combing out his bangs. "Because you looooove me, and I looooooove you!" She said, batting her eyelashes.

A small voice came from the doorway. "As If. Kagome, you have Inuyasha wrapped around your finger. It has nothing to do with loooooove." Shippo retreated, laughing hysterically. Inuyasha growled attempting to go after the kitsune, when he felt a sharp pain come from the hair in front of his face. " OW OW OW!" He cried, sitting back down.

Kagome sighed. "That's karma for you." She laughed and started to fix the knot that Inuyasha created by standing up. "Keh." He growled, glowering at the floor. "That kitsune is so dead when I get out of here." He said beneath his breath, and Kagome sighed.

"What was that, Inuyasha?" She said sweetly. He gulped, and laughed nervously. "Keh. Nothing. You hearing things again?" '_Shit! Why did I go and say that to her now?' _He winced, knowing he was in for a makeout session with the floor. "Inuyasha, you better be glad that I just did you're hair and don't want to do anything to your hair." Kagome warned.

He laughed nervously again, his eyes falling on the black kimono in the corner and shuddered. Kagome followed his gaze, and laughed. "It's only for a little while, Inuyasha. And then you can take it right off. Trust me, you would like these better then the ones in my era." She laughed trying to imagine Inuyasha in a tux. Something like that shouldn't be imagined.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, fear very clearly displaced in the golden orbs of his eyes. She knew he was probably thinking the same thing she was. '_hell no!' _She laughed, picking up the black kimono.

"Are you actually afraid of this?" She asked softly. He stuck up his nose in the air. "Keh. As if. I've faced thousands of demons. I'm not afraid of a few pieces of cloth." Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome rolled her eyes and handed him the kimono. "Fine then. Put it on." She said. One of his eyes opened, staring down at the black kimono of death in his lap.

He growled. "Fine, but get out so I can actually change." He said, with a smirk, and Kagome rolled her eyes again. "Trust me, I'm gone. I've already been scared for life because of you." She blushed, and walked out of the room swiftly.

Inuyasha cringed, trying to push that memory out of his head. He looked down at the black kimono again, and sighed, pulling off his own red one. '_Damn Kimono.' _

**A/N: Ugg. I'm sorry about how bad this is. I just want to get a chapter out. Next time: Sango and Miroku's wedding and perhaps, another surprise! Please review!!**

**-SilverWolf**


	8. Chapter 7

Inuyasha looked out the window of the hut, listening for Kagome's signal

**A/n: Hi everyone! Sorry again about how long this has taken me to put out. School just started up, and I've been busy with cross country practice, along with babysitting and my computer got taken away for two weeks. So you can partially blame my parents for the grounding part. Anyways, hope you like this chapter, and please review!**

**Shippo: Finally, I'm in an actual chapter!**

**Me: Yeah… sorry about that.**

**Shippo: whatever. I already tortured you to put me in for a while.**

**Me: .:Twitch:. Don't I know it :Twitch twitch:.**

**Shippo: While I get silverwolf to stop twitching, read the story!**

Inuyasha looked out the window of the hut, listening for Kagome's signal. Instead all he heard was Sango's nervous pacing and his teeth ground together at the sound. He flattened his ears against his head, hoping to keep the annoying sound from reaching his ear drums. He sighed, reluctantly peeling his ears from his scalp. If he missed Kagome's signal, she would never let him forget it.

"Hey Sango, what would you like me to take off that was your father's?" Inuyasha asked, praying that she would stop pacing. He was going to have to go to what Kagome called an 'asylum' soon. Thankfully, she stopped pacing, but started to bite her lip as she was thinking.

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose, the smell of Sango's blood making it burn. "Sango, if you bite your lip off, how can you kiss Miroku?" Inuyasha laughed. Sango blushed, playing with a string on her dress.

Inuyasha growled. "Firstly Sango, can you stay still for five seconds? And second, you still haven't told me what you want me to take off." Sango's hands dropped to her side, and she blushed.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I'm just nervous. Could you take this bracelet off for me?" Sango said, putting out her arm to show Inuyasha. It was a simple bracelet with a small copy of

Hiraikotsu and Kirara. Inuyasha nodded and his ears perking up as he heard Kagome's signal.

"That's our cue. We better get out there or else Kagome will rip off both our heads!" Inuyasha said, taking Sango's arm. Inuyasha could smell the waves of fear rolling off of Sango's body.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine" Inuyasha said, and Sango nodded. "Let's do this thing." She declared, holding her head up and they walked out of the hut into the blinding daylight.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Inuyasha and Kagome watched as the villagers below danced and partied, celebrating Miroku and Sango's wedding. Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, searching for warmth from the cool night air.

"You cold?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha pulled off his hitoe, and wrapped it around Kagome. "Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome sighed, and she buried herself in the warmth and comfort Inuyasha gave off.

"Are you sure that you don't want to stay at the party? I can take you back ya know." Inuyasha said. Kagome usually loved dancing at the festivals they've gone to. Kagome shook her head. "Nah. Even I could smell all the sake and it must have been horrible for you." She sighed and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha nodded, even though he could still smell the sake in the air. He looked to the setting sun and breathed in deeply, inhaling as much of Kagome's scent in as possible. Kagome thought back to the first time she had fallen through the well. So much had changed since then. Except the problem of what to do with the jewel.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" She said, turning so she could see his face. Kagome looked up into his eyes and started to drown in his golden eyes. All coherent thought patterns destroyed. "What's wrong? I really don't mind if you want to go back." He said anxiously and Kagome shook her head. _'Pull it together girl! Focus! Focus!' _

"I already told you. I don't want to go back. I was just wondering about what we're going to do with the jewel. Do you still want to use it to become a full fledged demon?" She asked. As hard as it may be for Inuyasha, or for her afterwards, she had to know his choice. That way she would know how she was going to live her life. Did she want him to stay? Of course! Her whole soul and _**being **_screamed in protest about being away from him. But, she wouldn't want to hold him back. Especially if he would be unhappy. Inuyasha looked away and Kagome's heart sank. _'I really hope he doesn't turn in to a full fledged demon. If he gets out of hand like he has before… I might have to… NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT THAT! That won't happen.'_

Inuyasha flipped a rock over with his fingers, Kagome's eyes burned into his brain. He could see how much pain this question could bring. Plus, he knew what it was like to be a full fledged demon and he never felt good after he returned to normal. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, watching the fading sunlight play across her face and through her hair.

"No." He said quietly. Kagome's head shot up, her heart suddenly feeling light.

"What did you say?" She whispered, looking up into the unusually calm face. She's only ever seen him like this when he was sleeping. Or when he was with Kikyo. But she didn't like to think about that part. He looked her straight in the eyes. '_Well, that's unusual.' _She laughed silently to herself.

"I would give up every chance to become a full fledged demon, as long as I'm with you." He said softly, cupping her face in his hands. "Inuyasha, I-" She was cut off by Inuyasha's lips pressing against hers. Kagome was surprised at how forceful Inuyasha was, but kissed him back with the same amount of intensity. Kagome backed away slightly, reluctantly, to breathe. Inuyasha smiled, and nuzzled her neck.

"I love you so much Inuyasha." She said, and she started to cry. She pressed her head into his chest, sobbing hard. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her shaking body.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying?" Inuyasha whispered. Kagome shook her head. "I honestly don't know." She laughed weakly, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just relieved, I guess. You don't know how many nights I've not been able to sleep because I was so scared of you losing yourself." Kagome sniffed. Inuyasha winced. _'I noticed that you didn't get a lot of sleep sometimes. Is that why you stayed up?' _ "Keh." Inuyasha said, and Kagome scowled.

"Don't even try to fake it mister. I know you better than anyone and you were always upset after you lost control of yourself. Who are you trying to fool Inuyasha!?" Kagome said, looking up at the hanyou. He grimanced, and looked away. Kagome shook her head, and smiled, looking up into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

"Kagome? Could I ask you something?" Inuyasha asked, staring up into the sky. Kagome nodded. "Of course." "Have you thought about when you want to get married?" He asked, and Kagome blushed.

"Well, umm, I don't know I always thought I'd get married when I was older, but it depends." Kagome laughed nervously, and Inuyasha turned to look into her beautiful, brown eyes, trying to keep his face from revealing his emotions. Especially since her scent was driving him crazy. _'Damn it! It's taking all my self control not to take her here and now as my own. She so… beautiful.' _Inuyasha thought to himself. He suddenly pulled Kagome from his lap and sat her gently on the ground.

"Go back to the village. I'll be back later." Inuyasha said, and took off into the forest. "Way to ruin the moment!" Kagome pouted, her eyes longing for Inuyasha's golden orbs. She stood up, and started down the path towards the village in the dark.

"Great. I was hoping we'd sleep up in the tree again. What got into him, anyway?" She scowled into the dark. _'Probably the same thing that got into you.' _ A strange voice chirped in her head. Kagome slowed down, feeling the blood rush to her face. _'What do you mean? Nothing got into me.' _The voice snorted. _'As if. Do you need me to replay the moment for you?' _

**Flashback:**

**She shook her head. "I honestly don't know." She concentrated on keeping her breathing calm since her heart raced on at top speed. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just relieved I guess. You don't know how many nights I've not been able to sleep because I was so scared of you losing yourself." She sniffed. Looking up into his golden eyes, she felt a strange feeling come over her body, making her heart beat fast. '**_**Ohmykami!Whatisthisfeeling?whyisn'tthatidiotkissingme!AndhowamIhyperventilatinginmythoughts,thiscan'tbegoodImustbegoingcrazy.AndhisEYES!'**_

Kagome scowled, and kicked at a rock as she started to walk again. "I'm such a freak. I am arguing with myself, and I lost!" She muttered, dismayed at how weird she was being. She sighed and put her hand into her pocket, fingering the jewel.

"And we still need to figure out what to do with this thing. Midoriko deserves to be allowed to rest in peace." Kagome whispered, finally reaching Kaede's hut. She silently pulled back the curtain and nearly jumped out of her skin when Kaede looked up at her.

"oh Kagome! I thought ye would sleep outside with Inuyasha again." Kaede said, getting up from her spot near the fire. Kagome blushed. "Y-You know about that?" She squeaked and Kaede laughed.

"We all knew it was a matter of time, Kagome. Besides, when ye did not return, I sent Miroku and Sango to find ye, and they said ye were in the tree." Kaede said calmly. Kagome blushed harder. '_Oh great. Miroku and Sango saw us? There's no way in hell that we'll EVER hear the end of this!' _ Kagome sighed, and pulled her bulging backpack onto her back.

"I think I'm going to sleep outside tonight." She said, and Kaede nodded. "Don't forget to bring ye bow and arrows with ye, Kagome. Inuyasha will have a fit if ye don't." Kaede warned, picking up a few logs and placing them into the fire. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Inuyasha will live." Kagome scoffed, but picked the bow and arrows anyways. "Goodnight Kaede." Kagome called over her shoulder as she walked through the door. She walked through the sleeping village wrinkling up her nose at the lingering smell of sake hanging in the air. She was careful to avoid the hut were Miroku and Sango were currently staying, not wanting to be permanently scarred. She saw a small figure huddled up near one of the huts in the outskirts of the village. Kagome started to walk towards it, recognizing the aura.

"Shippo?" Kagome called out. The small kitsune lifted his head, ears perked up, then ran full speed to Kagome. "Kagome!" Shippo called gleefully, jumping onto her shoulder. The kitsune hugged her neck, burrowing his nose in her hair.

"What are you doing all the way over here? Why aren't you with Kaede?' Kagome asked, using her free hand to stroke the top of his head. Shippo sighed, his nose still firmly in Kagome's hair.

"It smells bad over there. And it was really strong, so I tried to get as far away from it as possible, without leaving the village." Shippo said, his voice muffled by her hair. Kagome shuddered, knowing the smell meant something. And since Miroku and Sango's hut is close to Kaede's… She just is glad Shippo was too young to know what was going on.

"Well than Shippo, you'll sleep with me tonight. And we're going to sleep out in the fields, far away from the icky smell, ok?" Kagome cooed, continuing to walk to her favorite spot in the feudal era. _'No wonder Inuyasha bolted away earlier. He could probably smell what Shippo where we were sitting.'_

She felt Shippo get heavier and knew that he had fallen asleep. She sighed in relief as she approached her favorite spot, just south and out of Inuyasha's sight in his favorite sleeping tree. She laid her sleeping on the ground, and gently unattached Shippo from her neck. She put him down carefully on the sleeping bag and pulled out pajamas from bag. Kagome quickly put them on and closed her eyes, searching for Inuyasha'a aura.

She opened her eyes, puzzled by finding a faint trace of his miasma deep in the forest. She quietly got into her sleeping bag, pulling Shippo close to her. She checked to make sure her arrows were close by, and closed her eyes. '_Why is Inuyasha so far away in the forest?' _

o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile:

Inuyasha ran through the forest, his heart pounding. He battled with his demon blood to go back and make Kagome his mate. The cool air cleared his head, flushing Kagome's scent from his nose. As much as he like Kagome's scent, it wasn't helping in calming him down. Kagome's started face when he had run off flashed across his mind and his ears drooped. He shook his head.

"There's no way she'd want to be my mate. I can't be near her anymore, or I might lose control and my demon side will make her my mate. I couldn't do that to her." He whispered to himself sadly, finally coming to a stop in a high branch in a tree. He looked up at the stars, remembering all the times he'd watched the sky with Kagome. He heard her voice drift across his mind, the sweet melody that always made him feel better when he heard it. Was it destiny for him to never hear it again? He felt so empty and his heart ached to be with her only after a few minutes apart. He sighed softly, and closed his eyes.

"I could see her once more. What harm could it do?" His heavy heart lightened at the thought of seeing Kagome's face again. He leaped through the branches, anxious to see her face again. He flew, a blur to all eyes. Even Sesshomaru couldn't run as fast as he was then. He reached the village, and leaped towards Kaede's hut.

He covered his nose as he touched the ground, the awful smell of sex assaulting his nose. _'Is everyone in this freaking town doing each other tonight?' _Inuyasha thought in disgust, quickly peering through Kaede's window. The sooner he was away from the village, the quicker he could breath. He saw Kaede's sleeping figure in the corner, but no Kagome.

'_I was sure she'd go here…' _ He dropped to the ground, taking small sniff to try and find Kagome's scent. He started to follow it past a few huts, but started to get woozy.

"I gotta get outta here." He coughed, and ran through the village in the general direction Kagome had gone. He finally was free from the awful smell in the village and found her trail, following it quickly. He came across her bundled in her sleeping bag with Shippo, bow and arrows within easy reach. He gazed down at his sleeping angel, watching the moonlight play across her face.

Then he realized she was alone. Without any protection, (and no, in his mind, Shippo is not any form of protection)and he scowled. "You baka. Why would you sleep out here all alone?" He whispered, leaning over and brushing the bangs from her eyes. She trembled slightly at his touch and a small smile lit up her sleeping face. He laughed slightly at his sleeping miko.

"You knew I'd watch over you, huh?" He murmured. His smile quickly disappeared as he remembered why he had come. _'I wish I didn't have to leave you, Kagome. What can I do to remember her?' _ He thought, looking at his beloved miko. His mind started to get fuzzy, intoxicated by Kagome's scent.

"Goshinboku!" He said softly, remembering Kagaome's journal was still hidden within it's branches. He ran quickly, taking the long way to the tree. He was already scarred going through the village just from the smell. Sometimes he wished he couldn't hear so well, but fortunately everything had been quiet earlier. No need to risk adding fuel to the nightmares he was bound to have now. He jumped quickly from tree to tree, finally reaching the goshinboku and his hiding place for the journal. He pulled the small book from the tree and placed it into his hitoe.

"Is there anything I could give her? I wouldn't want her to forget about me now." He laughed quietly to himself. He brought a hand to his neck. _'No, not the beads, I couldn't give them back if I wanted to. And not the locket, I wouldn't want anyone to know, but it is my most prized possession. What could I give her?' _ He looked down, and spotted his sword. _'Maybe a fang? She could even make it into a small dagger…' _He put his fingers around one of his fangs and pulled, yelping slightly as it came out. He smiled softly at his small prize and took off, tooth in hand, to Kagome's resting spot.

The trees passed by in a blur, his eagerness to see Kagome taking over his body. He finally reached the clearing his angel slept in and walked over quietly. He sat down next to her, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. '_She'll look for me If she doesn't know where I've gone. She'd probably ride on Kirara yelling 'sit' and listening for a boom.' _ He laughed at the though, his hand itching to take hers and wisk her away.

He reached into his hitoe and grabbed the journal ripping a small page from the back and pulling the pen from it's small slot, starting to write. He hadn't written anything in a while, but he was sure he could do it, even with the weird contraption from Kagome's era called a 'pen'. When he was finished, he folded it into a small square and ripped a small piece off his kimono. He placed the tooth and the not in the middle of the cloth and tied it. He admired hi handiwork and sighed. The spot in his kimono would grow back, but he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to learn to live without Kagome.

He looked up from his lap and noticed the sun peeking over the edge of the horizon. He sighed, knowing now was the time he'd have to leave. He picked up the small package, his finger bleeding slightly from the small cut on his finger, and opened Kagome's hand gently. He placed the package into her hand and closed her hand around it softly. She suddenly twitched, her hand closing hard over the package, and Inuyasha froze. He listened to her breathing and smiled slightly.

'_Good, she's still asleep.' _The scent of her blood hit his nose, and his head snapped to her hand. "You baka, my fang is sharp." Inuyasha murmured, opening her hand up again. Thankfully it was a small cut, and he placed his own wounded finger to hers, trying to stop the blood flow. The sun was rising fast, and if he didn't leave soon, she would wake up. He had to be long gone by then, so he did the fastest thing he knew would work. He quickly licked her cut, sealing the skin with it's small healing properties. When he was satisfied the cut was good and healed, he looked over to her face, drinking in her features, large and small.

He leaned over Kagome's face, kissing her softly for the last time. He stood up quickly, gently closing the fist with his small note. "Good bye Kagome." He whispered, and he took off running. He ran towards the only other place he could call home, far away from Kaede's village. And as the trees started to blur from his watering eyes, he called out. "I'll love you Forever."

**a/n: this was so hard for me to write, but hopefully everything will turn out alright! Inuyasha needs to get some more self confidence. **

**Inuyasha: HEY! I'll show you self confidence!**

**Me: EEP!**

**Shippo: .:Sigh:. Please review or else Inuyasha may blow up the writer with his tessaiga. And it'll be hard for her to write if she's in pieces. **


	9. Chapter 8

_**a/n: Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for not updating for so long! I promise, I will try to update more often!**_

_**Shippo: Took you long enough!**_

_**Me: I know! Will you ever forgive me?**_

_**Shippo: Only if you stop babbling and let us get on with the story!**_

_**Me: Shutting up now.**_

Kagome woke with a start, panic overtaking her senses. She knew something was horribly wrong. It felt like half of her heart had withered up and died inside of her. She suddenly noticed the small package in her hand. The fabric looked suspiciously similar to Inuyasha's robe of the Fire rat.

She frantically opened the package, a lump forming in her throat and foreboding descended upon her body as she saw the small fang and note folded up in fabric. She quickly opened the note and read the unfamiliar handwriting. Kagome felt tears prick at the back of her eyes as she read.

**Kagome,**

**I need you to understand that I can't stay here any longer. I don't want you to come after me, where I'm going isn't safe for you. I'll always love you Kagome. Please understand that I wouldn't leave if it weren't absolutely necessary. I understand if you would like to go back to your own time. Don't forget about he too much. Ha Ha. No really. You'll always be on my mind. I love you.**

**Inuyasha**

By the end of the letter, Kagome was sobbing hard. Tears streamed down her face, and she dropped the note, bringing her hands to her face. Shippo crawled out from under Kagome, yawning. He froze once he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. He'd never seen her act like this before. He noticed the note on the ground and quickly read the letter to see what had caused her so much pain. He started to shake in anger, furious at the hanyou.

"I didn't think Inuyasha was this dumb. Boy did he prove me wrong! What was he thinking the-" Shippo was cut off as Kagome's vocal chords came back to life with an ear piercing scream. Shippo looked back up at his surrogate mother, his heart swelling up in compassion towards the girl. He wanted to help her, desperately, but there didn't seem much he could do…

"Sango!" He sighed softly, taking off towards the village. He quickly sprinted as fast as his little legs would carry him towards Sango and Miroku's hut, letter in hand. Boy, was he glad for all the practice he's had in running! He sighed in relief when He saw Sango and Miroku's hut come into view.

"SANGO! MIROKU! Wake up!" He screamed as loud as he could. When there was no response, he screamed again. "Kagome's in trouble!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, banging against the door of the hut.

He held his breath long enough to hear people scrambling around the hut, before once again having the noise being covered by his labored breathing. Damn, had he ran fast! It was hard for him to get his breath back. Sango burst out of the hut, donned in her demon-fighting outfit, hiraikotsu in hand and a transformed kirara by her side. Miroku followed seconds after, staff in hand. Sango looked down at Shippo, while Miroku scanned the horizon for demonic auras.

"What's wrong Shippo? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly, grabbing Shippo from the ground and jumped on to Kirara. "Miroku, Come on!" Sango shouted impatiently at the sleepy monk. He quickly turned his attention back on to Sango, and hoped on silently.

"Kirara. Go that way!" Shippo pointed. Kirara roared and took off hurriedly in the direction she smelt Kagome. Or rather her tears. "Shippo, what's wrong with Kagome?" Sango demanded again. Shippo simply handed her the note.

"See for yourselves." He said, turning his sad eyes back to the horizon, waiting for the horrid sight he knew was to come. Sango quickly read through the note.

"THAT COMPLETE BAKA!" Sango suddenly screamed, startling Miroku so much that he almost fell off. Shippo would have smiled, if he knew that Inuyasha would be coming back. He was in for a hell of a lot of trouble if he did come back.

"That Idiot left?! And after Kagome had given up so much for him!?" Sango fumed. Miroku quickly snatched the note from Sango's hand and back away as much as he could. An angry Sango was NOT something he wanted turned against him. He shuddered before reading the letter. He felt anger rise through him as well.

'_How dare he do that to lady Kagome?' _He grit his teeth together. When he saw Inuyasha next… He was in for one hell of a headache.

"How could he ever give up something he loved? I know I could never do it." Miroku looked over at Sango lovingly. "Ever pull something like this against me, Houshi, and you will never be able to sire children again, you hear me?" Sango seethed, and Miroku gulped. "Yes Dear…" Suddenly, Kagome's shattered cries reached their ears as they approached the meadow, and they all looked at each other, despair in their hearts.

Never, NEVER had they ever heard Kagome so heart broken before.

Kagome looked down at her bloody hand through watery eyes, noticing that Inuyasha's fang had become imbedded in it. '_Damn metaphor to my heart' _Kagome thought grimly. She closed her eyes and moaned. This was just too much to take. If she never wanted to see him again, she would have gone home though the well and wished the jewel away. She loved Inuyasha and wanted to be with him more than anything. Didn't he know that? Wasn't it as obvious as her friends had said?

"Inuyasha." She cried, the tears staining her face. How was it possible to feel like this? She felt like she had been buried alive. The rays of the sun didn't hit her face, fresh air didn't reach her lungs, and the happy atmosphere couldn't puncture her black aura. She just wanted to curl up, and die.

"Kagome!" She heard a voice call, and she looked up to see her friends coming towards her. She wiped away the tears and smiled weakly, trying desperately to hide her pain. Sango didn't deserve to hear her problems when she had just started a new life with Miroku.

"S-sango." Kagome said weakly, and tried to keep in the tears burning the back of her eyes and throat from falling. Sango jumped off Kirara as soon as her huge paws touched the ground and Sango wrapped her friend in a humongous hug,

"He left Sango, He left me." Kagome cried, unable to will her tears from falling anymore. Sango smiled at her friend reassuringly.

"Don't worry. We'll get that idiot back." '_Even if I have to drag him back by his ears,,, actually that's not a bad idea. I'll teach him for hurting Kagome like this!' _Sango felt something wet on her arm, and noticed that Kagome was bleeding badly from her hand. She reached into one of her shoulder pads and pulled out an ointment and some cloth. Kagome barely flinched as Sango pulled the fang from her hand; she was too lost in the pain within her heart. Sango gently placed the bloody fang back on the piece of cloth it had resided in before. Kagome shook her head dully.

"He'd have stayed if he had wanted to stay." She murmured in a monotone very much like Kana's. Sango looked at her friend sadly, then sighed,

"Whatever you want Kagome. But if you want me to drag his sorry but back here, I'll gladly do it." '_But he might not be in one piece by the time I get back.' _Sango helped Kagome to stand and walk over to Kirara. Miroku yawned and stretched his arms.

"You got us all worried for this?" Miroku whispered to Shippo, who crossed his arms. "Excuse me!" Shippo exclaimed, hitting the baka monk on the head. "Hey! What was th-" Miroku was silenced by the death glare emanating from his new wife.

"Miroku! Pick up Kagome's sleeping bag and her bow and arrows!" She said with a look that said, 'refuse me, and you'll be dead faster than you can say "I'm sorry".' Sango gently hoisted Kagome onto Kirara and stuffed the fang and note into her pocket, before jumping up onto Kirara herself. She rolled her eyes as she saw Miroku slowly trudging towards Kagome's things.

"Do you think you could bring Miroku back for me Shippo?" Sango asked softly, and Shippo nodded looking at his mom with concerned eyes. He jumped off Kirara and ran over to the still grumbling Miroku.

"Let's go back to the village Kirara." Kirara growled and jumped up into the air, and the wind blew Sango's hair around her face. They rode in silence and Sango looked back at her friend reassuringly. She was met by Kagome's empty and hollow eyes, which once had held warmth and love. The sight shook Sango right down to her core. _'What has he done to her?' _Sango concentrated on getting to Kaede's hut, trying to get Kagome's haunted eyes from her mind.

Kagome felt hollow. Life no longer had any meaning to it. Inuyasha had made up so much of her being, that when he left there was hardly anything left or her soul. She felt Kirara touch down and knew that they had arrived at Kaede's hut.

"Kaede? Are you awake?" Sango called out, and Kagome saw her slip off Kirara's back. The old women appeared in the doorway and taking one look at Kagome, knew something horrible happened.

" What's wrong with ye child?" Kaede asked, and Kagome shook her head.

"Not know. I just want to be alone. Is there an extra hut I could stay in?" Kagome said slowly, slipping off Kirara's back. Kaede nodded.

"Aye. Ye can stay in there." Kaede pointed to the hut beside hers. "Thank you." Kagome forced a smile onto her face and quickly ran into the hut. As the curtain stopped swinging, Kaede turned to Sango.

"What happened to Kagome?" The old women couldn't imagine what could have caused the amount of pain she had seen on the girl's face. And she was almost afraid to find out. Sango shook her head.

"Let's talk about it inside." Sango said, and walked into the hut, Kaede following her. In the other hut, Kagome gratefully grabbed her bag from a still sleepy Miroku and sat down on the futon. She unwrapped her hand, and surveyed it quietly before reaching into her bag for her medical kit.

"If I was back home, I'd probably need stitches." She laughed hollowly and taped the wound back together with a butterfly band-aid. She wrapped her hand with fresh gauze, not even having enough energy to wince as pain shot up her arm. She flopped back on the futon, and curled up into a ball, trying to keep herself from falling apart. She had to escape this pain that ripped and tore through her body.

'_Sleep. The pain will go away then.' _She thought to herself and closed her eyes, willing her body to fulfill her wishes. Suddenly, a pink light surrounded her body.

"If you want to kill me, do it fast. Erase my pain forever." She called out. A musical laugh rang out, and Kagome opened her eyes in surprise. She hadn't thought her attacker would be female.

"Why is it that you feel such pain at being away from that boy?" The voice asked, her voice ringing out like bells. Kagome scowled and sat up, looking around for the source of the voice. "

Where are we?" Kagome asked. She knew it wasn't this dark in the hut. The voice laughed again.

"Answer my question, and I will do the same for you." It called out again. Kagome squinted out into the dark, looking for something, anything to identify where they could be. "

I love him. He said he loved me. Inuyasha also said he would never leave me. And his leaving now feels so much more… permanent then it has ever been before. He doesn't want me to find him." Kagome's voice cracked, and she tried to swallow the molten tears burning in her throat. Tears spilled out of her eyes despite her efforts to conceal them. The voice was silent for a moment. Kagome put her head in her hands, and closed her eyes.

"Will you answer my question now?" Kagome whispered. "

You are clearly devoted to him," The voice said, ignoring her question. "And all this pain for a mere half-demon. You might as well be his mate." Kagome stood up, her eyes blazing with fury.

"Do NOT call Inuyasha a mere half-demon! He's better than you will ever be, and I would _love _to be his mate, anyways!" She growled, and she raised her fist, spiritual power crackling dangerously around it. A figure suddenly appeared, walking towards the enraged miko. Kagome gasped, eyes wide. She dropped her fist and attempted to unglue her jaw from the ground.

"Mi-Midoriko?"

**A/N: There! I hope you liked it, and if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me, please review!!**

**~SilverWolf~**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated this story is such a long time, and there really isn't an excuse… I guess I just got busy with school and track, but now school is out for the summer and I can hopefully devote more time to this story in between all my summer work for school and drivers ed classes, lol. I had originally posted this chapter a while ago but then I decided it needed more work to go into it and took it off. But here it is again! **

**Shippo: well u took your sweet time updating didn't you?**

**Me: .:Bows head in apology:. well, I'm back so no more worries!**

**Shippo: Wait, it's been so long, what am I supposed to say again?**

**Me: .:Growls:. **

**Shippo: Allright! yeesh! She doesn't own inuyasha, which is probably a good thing for me!**

o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mi-Midoriko?"

Kagome stuttered, staring at the women, who smiled softly.

"In some ways. Does my appearance answer your questions?" Midoriko said. Kagome nodded dumbly, gaping openly at the ancient priestess.

"We're in the Sacred Jewel, aren't we? But, why?" Midoriko laughed again. "So many questions. I brought you here because I need to reveal your true self." Midoriko walked closer to Kagome, her gentle eyes now dead serious. Kagome backed up a few feet.

"What d'ya mean 'reveal my true self'?" Kagome demanded, wishing that she had her bow and arrows with her. At least then she could protect herself.

"Do not be afraid. I will not harm you. I must confess something. When you were born, I put an enchantment on you. In your day and age, demons and half demons can't show themselves. You're a half demon, Kagome. You're mother thought you where born human, but in truth, I knew that no enchantment they tried would work on you. So I, myself, placed an enchantment on you." Midoriko said, waiting for Kagome's reaction. What happened next surprised the strong miko.

Kagome started to laugh. Tears streamed from her eyes and her stomach hurt, she laughed so hard.

"You're telling me, that I'm a half demon? How is that even possible when I'm a miko?" Kagome laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Midoriko frowned, trying to will herself to be patient with the young girl.

"Do you think I'm the type of person to 'joke around'? You're mother is the strongest inu-youkai of her time, and your father the strongest monk of his time. Plus the fact that you are the reincarnation of Kikyou, and you have all of you're father's spiritual power added on to your immense youkai power, makes you the strongest being on this earth." Midoriko said sharply, giving Kagome a stern look. "It's time for you to receive your power." Midoriko continued. Kagome's eyes widened.

'_I'm a half demon? Gee, this would have made fighting Naraku so much easier! Maybe I could find Inuyasha now?' _Her heart leaped, and she looked Midoriko square in the eyes.

"Does this mean you'll take the enchantment off me?" Kagome asked. _'I have to find him. He's not losing me that easily.' _Midoriko laughed at the intensity in Kagome's eyes.

"Yes I will release the enchantment I placed on you. But the evil in this jewel has also placed an enchantment on you too, which sealed away most of your spiritual power. In order to release that power, you must purify the jewel." Midoriko smiled at Kagome softly. Kagome nodded.

"And I can purify the jewel by making a pure wish, right?" Kagome asked. Midoriko nodded, and she closed her eyes, muttering something in a language foreign to Kagome. Blue erupted from Midoriko's out stretched hand and enveloped Kagome, the light feeling as if it was ripping apart every single atom in her body.

The pain was worse than anything Kagome had ever felt. She may as well have a chainsaw, automatic nail gun, and professional wrestlers with metal spiked cleats rampaging through her body. Kagome screamed, and fell to the floor, withering in pain, and her eyesight went black.

When the blue light ceased from flowing from the outstretched woman's hands, Midoriko approached Kagome's still form.

"She will be destined for great things."

o0o0o0o0o

Kagome's eyes flickered open, and she watched the light flicker in from the door. '_It was just a dream? It felt so… real.' _Kagome sighed, feeling reality fall back onto her shoulders and felt her heart fall to bits again.

She sat up, her silver hair falling into her tearing eyes. Wait, her SILVER HAIR?! She screamed and jumped up, gazing at her once black hair in horror.

"Kagome?" Sango's worried voice came from outside the door. "Are you alright? Do you need me to come in there?" Sango said, pushing at the door. "NOO!" Kagome yelled, throwing herself onto the door with unnatural speed.

"I mean, it was just a bad dream. Don't worry about it." Kagome laughed nervously. She could smell the apprehension coming from Sango, and that Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Kaede were in the other hut. She could even hear their worried conversation.

'_Oh, great. This is way too much for me to handle right now!' _ She heard Sango's nervous pacing on the outside of the door.

"Oh, Ok. We'll be in Kaede's hut if you need us." Sango said uncertainly, and Kagome heard her walk away. Kagome slumped to the ground, and brought her hands to her face.

"What's happened to me?" Kagome sighed, and pulled her backpack towards her. She had to find out what she looked like. If she looked like Inuyasha, it couldn't be too bad, right?

Kagome pulled out her mirror gingerly, not sure how much her strength had improved. She closed her eyes and raised the mirror to a place where she knew if her eyes were open, it would reveal her new face. She slowly opened her eyes and peaked at the person who looked back at her. She nearly dropped the mirror in surprise.

Black dog-ears poked out from the top of her head, that swiveled to take in the sounds around her. Her hair was silver, a tad darker than Inuyasha's hair, and it had grown so that it now hung closer to her but. She opened her mouth and gingerly touched her newly grown fangs with her tounge, and put the mirror down. She looked at her hands, her nails that were usually worn down to the nub now were half inch razor sharp claws.

"What do I do?" She whimpered. Kagome felt her newly found ears twitch in irritation. She was so caught up in her current predicament, she didn't even hear the door open. However, she did hear the strangled gasp that escaped from Sango's lips.

"Ka-Kagome? Is that you?" Kagome's head whipped towards the door and her eyes widened. _'Crap! How could I not hear her?'_ Her ears were plastered against her head and she smiled at Sango sadly before her eyes fell to the floor.

"Hi Sango." Kagome said softly, fiddling with her claws. Sango raced over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. Sango felt Kagome's tears through her kimono, and sighed mentally. _'First Inuyasha leaves, now this? Poor Kagome…' _

Kagome sniffed and a beautiful sent hit her nose. She backed out of Sango's grasp and spotted the fabric that Inuyasha had wrapped his 'gift' in. She picked up the small package and brought it to her face, inhaling deeply._'And I thought Inuyasha's smell was intoxicating before.' _

She smiled softly before the pain raced through her veins. Sango coughed slightly to get Kagome's attention and looked at her friend sternly. Sango vowed to herself that she wouldn't leave until Kagome told her what happened, and Kagome could read that easily in her friend's eyes.

"What happened to you?" Sango asked, prompting Kagome to explain her current state of being. Kagome looked at her friend sadly before saying, "Maybe I should just tell everyone at one time." She sniffed the air, and another beautiful smell hit her nose, although not quite as beautiful as Inuyasha's.

"Is that," She sniffed again. "Ramen?" Sango barely finished nodding before Kagome shot out the door and into Kaede's hut. Sango heard Miroku, Kaede and Shippo start to scold who they assumed was Inuyasha until she heard the hut go silently. Sango blinked in a daze before laughing quietly to herself and rising to her feet. _'Either she really is a lot like Inuyasha, or liking Ramen is a half-demon thing.' _

Sango walked to the other hut and almost fell over with laughter at the comical scene. Kagome was currently stuffing her face with ramen as two bewildered humans and a curious kitsune watched Kagome in surprise. Kaede finally found her voice again.

"Kagome, what happened to ye?" Kaede looked flabbergasted. Sango couldn't blame her. Kagome looked completely different. Everyone had even mistaken her for Inuyasha, for crying out loud! _'Not that she isn't totally acting like Inuyasha at the moment. She's even stuffing her face the same way!' _Sango thought dryly, before sitting at her normal spot next to the fire.

Kagome was happily eating, or rather stuffing her face, with Ramen when a thought struck her. _'This is exactly what Inuyasha does, and I sit him for it!' _Blushing, Kagome pulled the bowl away from her face, and picked up a spoon resting on the ground. She saw Shippo staring at her in wonder, and suddenly remembered Kaede's question. She cleared her throat, and looked up at her friends.

"Ok, So here's what happened."

**a/n:**

**sorry that it is so short, I just want to get it out so you people know I'm alive, lol. In all honesty, I probably would write another chapter now, but I have to get up early for drivers ed, so I can't :-(****. I got a review earlier that said that this chapter had been unrealistic before and I have revised it to my best ability so it is more realistic then it was. However, I couldn't take out the part about the ramen because, one I like that part :-p**** and two, it's important to the story. Sorry if it isn't to your liking. Anyways, please review! **

**Yours Truly, **

**~SilverWolf~**


End file.
